


Безжалостная земля

by Cexmet



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Character Death, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language: Russian, M/M, Pre-Canon, Violence, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого - своя игра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безжалостная земля

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды DC.  
> Бета - Леориэль.  
> Илююстрация от Panda Pooh - http://i.imgur.com/pt0XwJN.jpg.

Почти два дня без сна, здорово порезан, одет только в брюки и полурасстегнутую рубашку... Я написал в углу большого листа бумаги:  
Ради чего убивают:  
Бог  
Политика  
Защита  
Деньги  
Безумие  
Любовь.  
(Линдси Фэй)

1\. Начало игры.

Они никогда не называли себя «хорошими». В отличие от короля Коула или Белоснежки, или десятков других сказаний, пытавшихся походить на те глянцевые картинки, что рисовали себе простые люди, ни Синяя Борода, ни Скрюченный Человечек никогда не носили масок, только прятались в тени, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Даже напитанные самой лучшей магией, тени едва ли были достаточно глубоки, чтобы скрыть правду целиком – ведь по природе своей правда похожа на блестящую монету, притягивающую взгляд, в чьих бы руках она ни оказалась.  
Синяя Борода был не из тех, кто после амнистии стал примерным гражданином как Волк или Медея, он продолжал играть по своим правилам, и многие об этом догадывались, но мало кто решался высказать свои подозрения вслух, а доказать ничего, разумеется, никто не мог – иначе шериф давно уже обеспечил бы Синей Бороде падение в ведьмин колодец.   
Синяя Борода знал, как распоряжаться деньгами, как заставлять их работать, как счищать с них лишнюю кровь и заметать следы, оставленные теми, кто приносит плату. Скрюченный Человечек протянул ему руку – для рукопожатия, не ради помощи – потому, что ему был нужен именно такой партнер.   
Заведений, где Скрюченный Человечек мог вести свою игру, уже не хватало, Красавица и Чудовище едва ли способны были ему помочь найти новые дороги, по которым стоило пройти; ему нужны были новые места, и он надеялся, что Синяя Борода поможет ему открыть некоторые из тех дверей, на взлом которых ушло бы слишком много времени.   
Если двое ведут похожую игру на одном поле, рано или поздно им придется стать союзниками – или соперниками.   
Скрюченный Человечек уже давно понимал, что их сближение – всего лишь вопрос времени. Как бы ни повернулся мир, рано или поздно Синяя Борода пришел бы к нему за помощью. Или, возможно, если бы все связи его в Фэйблтауне вдруг оборвались в одночасье – не стоит забывать о том, как легко рушатся стены, кажущиеся надежными – именно Синяя Борода оказался бы тем, к кому обратился бы за помощью сам Скрюченный Человечек, при всех различиях, они сходны в главном: другие относятся к ним обоим в равной степени с уважением и неприязнью, как и к любому, кто наделен властью и не боится пустить ее в ход.  
Так или иначе, их история бы началась и Скрюченный Человечек не видел смысла откладывать ее еще дальше: чем раньше начинаешь игру, тем скорее узнаешь, какой выигрыш сможешь забрать.  
У него были глаза и уши повсюду, в том числе и в администрации – когда архивом заведует вечно пьяная летучая обезьяна, где-нибудь под половицами легко найдет место для гнезда мышь, которая не хочет ехать на ферму, чтобы коротать там дни за игрой в бинго и перетаскиванием с места на место соломинок.   
Поэтому, когда чертова мистера Волка снова укусила какая-то блоха и он попытался узнать, что прячет у себя Синяя Борода, Скрюченный Человечек решил начать сближение, не выжидая более удачного момента.  
Время от времени шериф пытался задрать лапу на его дела, Синяя Борода снова и снова, разумеется, уходил от преследования, но прежние успехи вовсе не означали, что ему нравилось противостоять Волку в одиночку; победа – не самый верный товарищ, удача может изменить любому, даже такому как Синяя Борода.   
Волк хотел узнать о неожиданно всплывших в каком-то ломбарде кей-паравельских драгоценностях, а у Скрюченного Человечка давно лежали в кармане имена и адреса всех, кто мог протащить сюда немного золота и не рассказать об этом всем, кто спрашивал. Некоторые имена из списка были слишком ценны, чтобы произносить их вслух, но другие – не стоили и цента. Например, гном, представлявшийся кличкой «Толстяк Билл», когда-то живший у самого края Железного Королевства, тихий сукин сын, неплохо устроившийся среди обычных людей, попивавший пиво и поигрывавший на скачках, всегда на всякий случай носивший за пазухой старинный зачарованный нож, а в кармане – лишнюю монету. И если бы однажды этой монеты не хватило, ему бы пришлось сбыть кое-что из личных запасов: где медаль Золотой Коготь, там и королевские подвески, пропавшие еще до прихода общего врага. Оставалось лишь разыграть как по нотам одну из старых-добрых уличных драм: засадить Толстяку Биллу по ребра его же нож, а потом вынести из квартиры все, кроме Золотого Когтя, надежно прятанного где-нибудь под половицей. Свидетели, утверждавшие, что Толстяк Билл не отказывался ни от ставок на бега, ни от собачьих боев, нашлись сами собой, а после дело само собой завалилось под ковер: похоже, гном захотел сбыть золотишко, украденное в Кей-Паравеле, кто-то его опередил, но след затерся, а от полиции помощи ждать не стоило.   
У администрации было достаточно дел, чтобы личное желание Волка вырыть яму, которая стала бы могилой для Синей Бороды, никого не волновало.   
После этого Скрюченному Человечку оставалось лишь представиться. Он не в первый раз начинал игру в маске анонимного благодетеля, хотя раньше это вступление неизбежно переходило к тому, что он вел лидирующую партию, а очередной компаньон оставался на месте второй скрипки, вынужденной пытаться поспеть за темпом всего оркестра, безжалостно ускорявшегося виво, наращивая крещендо, до тех пор, пока над головой очередного «нового партнера» не разражался гром. На этот раз Скрюченный Человечек планировал другую игру, и не потому, что ему наскучили банальные, простые победы.  
Ему наскучили низкие горизонты грязных улиц с ограниченными суммами сделок. Синяя Борода мог стать тем деловым партнером, способным вывести игру на новый уровень, и возможный успех определенно стоил риска.  
Оставалось только доставить послание – а это не то, что можно доверить живущей под половицей мыши, пусть и до крайности лояльной.   
Сам Скрюченный Человечек, разумеется, не стал бы приближаться к апартаментам, где жил Синяя Борода – тем, кто не знает о нем, лучше не знать дальше, к тому же не стоит давать Волку возможность взять след. Скрюченный Человечек послал с приглашением Чудовище, зная, что тот не подведет, мужчина, которому повезло добиться любви кого-то более достойного, чем он сам – всегда будет лучшим слугой из возможных: ради Красавицы Чудовище молчал, покорно выполнял все указания, заметал следы так старательно, как только умел.   
В своем послании Скрюченный Человечек написал, что был бы рад личной встрече, что Синяя Борода уже давно служит объектом его самого пристального внимания – что было чистой правдой – а после, не вдаваясь в подробности, избегая риска, предложил время и место для личной встречи.   
Его письмо не предполагало ответного послания, только оставляло выбор – прийти или нет. Синяя Борода по слухам был игроком – из тех, кто умеет повышать ставки осторожно, но никогда не откажется от тура игры.   
И предположения Скрюченного Человечка оказались верны.   
Их первая встреча состоялась в баре «Белая кошка» – его хозяйке Скрюченный Человечек в свое время ссудил крупную сумму денег, и, даже полностью выплатив долг, она осталась связана слишком многими обещаниями, чтобы позволить себе лишние разговоры, или неосмотрительные поступки, именно поэтому она всегда оставляла одну из подвальных дверей готовой стать дверью в церковь, из которой Скрюченный Человечек вел свои дела. И, несомненно, «Белая кошка» не была каким-нибудь притоном вроде «Пудинга и пирога», напротив, она вполне походила на заведение, куда Синяя Борода мог заглянуть, чтобы пропустить стаканчик и послушать джаз.  
Для своих встреч Скрюченный Человечек всегда выбирал нижний этаж, тихий зал, где чужие голоса превращались в шепот, а от музыки оставались только призрачные отзвуки.   
Он сел на свое обычное место в углу, у входа в подсобные помещения, те самые, где мисс Белая Кошка всегда оставляла дверь для Скрюченного Человечка и его помощников: лестница, спускавшаяся с первого этажа, просматривалась превосходно, и отсюда легко было уйти, если возникнет надобность. Впрочем, Скрюченный Человечек полагал, что сегодня ему бежать не придется. Он ждал Синюю Бороду, и тот появился точно в то время, которое Скрюченный Человечек указал в своем послании.  
Скрюченный Человечек видел его раньше только на фотографиях, сделанных близнецами – и не мог не отметить, что вживе Синяя Борода производил еще большее впечатление.   
Выражения вроде «разрушительная красота» всегда казались Скрюченному Человечку крайне неловкими преувеличениями, но именно они пришли ему в голову, когда он увидел, как спускается по ступенькам Синяя Борода – именно в этот момент Скрюченный Человечек понял, почему женщины из родных земель продолжали виться вокруг Синей Бороды, хотя давно уже каждая из них знала, что он убивает своих жен, и с радостью пригласит под венец любую женщину, готовую дать ему согласие.  
В нем было то, что принято называть элегантностью, шармом, даже очарованием – не красота, красота растет на других ветвях и ее прикосновение ощущается иначе – привлекательность Синей Бороды складывалась не только из них. В нем ощущалась особая внутренняя сила, такая же как в Кровавой Мэри: у некоторых убийц тяга к жестокости вырастает из слабости и страха, но у некоторых в ее основе лежит сила, особый талант, способный разрушить своего носителя, если тот не выпустит его на волю.   
«Любовь с первого взгляда» – всего лишь надуманное выражение из языка обычных людей, но Скрюченный Человечек не стал бы отрицать, что влечению порой достаточно всего пары минут, чтобы разгореться в полную силу. Синяя Борода, несомненно, был одним из самых впечатляющих мужчин, когда-либо встречавшихся Скрюченному Человечку.  
Синяя Борода заметил его почти сразу и подошел к его столику со спокойной непринужденностью того, у кого на руках – самая выгодная комбинация карт.  
– Полагаю, мы не были друг другу представлены раньше.  
– А я, в свою очередь, полагаю, что мы оба знаем друг о друге достаточно, чтобы считаться представленными.   
Синяя Борода улыбнулся, опускаясь на диван рядом с ним:   
– Разумеется. Вы – Скрюченный Человечек, – он подался вперед для рукопожатия, и, отставив в сторону трость, Скрюченный Человечек стиснул пальцами его повернутую вниз ладонь.  
– Верно. А вы – Синяя Борода, если меня не обманывает зрение.  
– Что ж, раз мы можем опустить стадию знакомства, полагаю, стоит перейти к тому, зачем вы пригласили меня сюда. Должен заметить, кстати, это место крайне приятное. Я не бывал здесь раньше и, кажется, напрасно.  
– Немногие знают «Белую кошку» – как и ее хозяйку, – кивнул Скрюченный Человечек. – Скажите, вам понравился мой подарок?  
– Пожалуй, «понравился» – не самое подходящее выражение, но он был очень своевременным, – Синяя Борода учтиво кивнул. – Иногда наш дорогой шериф способен стать невероятно навязчив.   
– Удивительно, что кому-то есть дело до драгоценностей дома Певенси спустя столько лет после его падения.  
– Шерифу есть дело до всего, что связано со мной. Временами я почти готов счесть такое внимание лестным – но определенно не в этот раз.  
Несколько секунд они оба молчат, Синяя Борода опускает руку на стол ладонью вниз. у него длинное запястье, цепкие пальцы, расслабленная рука выглядит как паук, поджидающий добычу.  
– Я избавил вас от преследования и рад буду снова протянуть руку помощи, когда или если это понадобится, – с улыбкой сказал он, придвигаясь чуть ближе. – Думаю, вы знаете, что я занимаюсь решением проблем.  
– Но, разумеется, я должен буду что-то дать взамен, – Синяя Борода улыбнулся в ответ, – таковы ведь правила хорошего тона в вашем бизнесе, насколько мне известно. Старое как мир условие: любая услуга оказывается только в обмен на ответную.   
– Нет. Не в вашем случае.  
Синяя Борода посмотрел ему в глаза, и Скрюченный Человечек почувствовал эхо собственного пульса, эхом отдающегося в паху, в деснах, в горле. Разумеется, Синяя Борода не пытался его соблазнить, тот всего лишь вел себя как обычно – вероятно, таким же тоном он разговаривал с собственной прислугой или с шерифом.  
Ничего не делая, он побеждал в игре, где даже не участвовал.  
Скрюченный Человечек был лишен обаяния и не смог бы состязаться с ним, заранее зная, что придется сдаться.  
– Неужели?  
– Мне кажется, нам имеет смысл, – Скрюченный Человечек откинулся назад, вымывая, насколько это было возможно, сексуальные оттенки из своих слов, – сблизиться, ведь наш бизнес во многом пересекается. Я работаю с людьми на улицах, вы – несколько выше, но в конце концов вы тоже решаете проблемы чужие и свои по мере надобности. Вы имеете дело с теми, кто раньше сидел на тронах и пил вино, стоившее больше, чем жизнь любого из их подданных. Вместе мы смогли бы добиться куда более впечатляющих результатов. Представьте пару фокусников: один заставляет что-то появиться, другой – исчезнуть бесследно.  
– Ваше предложение выглядит крайне, – Синяя Борода склонил голову, насмешливо изображая поклон, – любопытным.   
– Я хотел бы слышать точный ответ, если позволите. Да или нет, это совсем нетрудно.   
– Понимаю: вы – простой человек, и привыкли к простым словам. Но в высшем свете, с которым вы так хотите познакомится поближе, принято иначе подходить к заключению договоров.  
– Уверяю вас: договоры о партнерстве везде одинаковы, и не важно, как именно они скрепляются. К тому же, я не говорю не о настоящем высшем свете, а о большом доме, обитатели которого думают о себе слишком лестно.  
– «Думать о себе слишком лестно» – это и есть высший свет.   
Синяя Борода снова улыбнулся.   
– Так все же да или нет?   
– Пожалуй, да, – Синяя Борода кивнул, и Скрюченный Человечек машинально повторил его движение. – Это интересное предложение, и я рад буду узнать подробности – но сначала нам стоит дождаться официанта.  
Скрюченный Человечек улыбнулся ему в ответ, сжимая трость обеими руками.

* * *

Синяя Борода не был уверен, что союз со Скрюченным Человечком сможет принести выгоду – вокруг имени того ходили определенные слухи, но они были слишком невнятны и обрывочны, слова, сказанные на улицах, а не под крышами, именно поэтому, возможно, они не заинтересовали ни Волка, ни Крейна. Однако, возможность попробовать что-то новое – другие подходы, другие схемы – казалась ему увлекательной.  
В конце концов, Скрюченный Человечек был всего лишь уличным преступником, Синяя Борода знавал парней вроде него – на родных землях ему даже доводилось с ними работать. Они покупали мертвые тела, не задавая лишних вопросов, и уволакивали их в соседнее королевство – туда, где всегда находились врачи, алхимики, колдуны, готовые купить человеческие кости и потроха за хорошую плату.  
К тому же Скрюченный Человечек был любопытен сам по себе. Синяя Борода слышал о нем, но слухи были настолько противоречивы, что составить по ним сколько-нибудь внятное мнение не представлялось возможным. Кто-то говорил, что Скрюченный Человечек – едва ли не самый опасный человек во всем Фэйблтауне, кто-то называл его обычным мошенником, едва ли способным на что-то кроме угроз, а некоторые утверждали, что его не существует вовсе – был такой фальшивомонетчик, жил во владениях маркиза де Карабаса, но умер задолго до прихода врага на родные земли.   
Что ж, по крайней мере, Скрюченный Человечек действительно существовал, теперь Синяя Борода мог в этом не сомневаться. Существовал и был весьма занятной личностью – не каждый ведущий темные дела решился бы послать столь элегантное приглашение, и не каждый бы смог, ведь мало найти тех, кто согласится за умеренную плату проткнуть гнома ножом, сначала нужно отыскать того гнома, пустив кровь которому, добьешься желаемого.  
Синяя Борода высоко ценил тех, кто умеет слушать уличные разговоры – только оттуда Скрюченный Человечек мог узнать о том, что Толстяк Билл не один из северных гномов, а нарниеец, захвативший с родины несколько дорогих побрякушек. Те, кто умеет слушать, могут быть интересными союзниками или крайне неприятными врагами – в зависимости от того, кем ты позволишь им стать.  
Едва ли Скрюченный Человечек мог представлять для него существенную угрозу, как бы ни повернулись обстоятельства: Синяя Борода всегда умел оценивать противника до того, как тот становился настоящим врагом. Он с самого начала догадывался, что путь отступления будет не слишком сложным – во всяком случае, не сложнее, чем побег с родных земель.   
2\. Миттельшпиль

Его паутина была невидима, но прочна, и никогда не подводила; в мире, где каждый готов продать другого, нужно только уметь называть верную цену. И Синяя Борода начал искать способ разорвать заключенный джентльменский договор к своей выгоде сразу же: любая игра хороша до тех пор, пока ты сам решаешь, в какой момент прекратить прием ставок и начать заключительный раунд.  
Разыграть свою обычную партию – соблазненная женщина легко раскрывает любые тайны, свои или чужие, нужно только поработать собственным языком, чтобы ее язык развязался – здесь Синяя Борода не мог.  
Скрюченный Человечек не слишком доверял женщинам, их почти не было в его окружении – Синяя Борода слышал, что тот еще до отбытия с Родных Земель вел дела вместе с Бабой Ягой, но с тех пор миновала целая вечность, скорее всего, Баба Яга давно уже была мертва, ее разрубили на куски, сожгли все мясо, кости утопили в каком-нибудь болоте – и колдунью можно убить, если знать, как правильно разрезать тело на куски, где прижечь, а где – присыпать пеплом. И Скрюченный Человечек походил на того, кто всегда успешно заметает любые следы, знает, какие могилы нужно засыпать солью, а какие – заливать свиной кровью, чтобы тот, кто в них лежит, никогда уже не поднялся. Если кто и мог убить Бабу-Ягу, то именно такой человек – который не поленится узнать, как расправиться с такой сильной колдуньей, но и не побоялся бы это сделать.  
Кровавая Мэри не слишком подходила для флирта, Синяя Борода пробовал с ней заговорить, но она каждый раз или встречала его колкостями довольно примитивного рода или же вовсе не замечала. Возможно, ее не интересовали мужчины – этого вполне стоило ожидать от женщины, родившейся внутри зеркала, из множества отражений, с которыми юные девушки делятся своими тайнами.   
Впрочем, Синяя Борода не слишком задумывался о причинах, много важнее было следствие: он не мог взять в руку сердце Кровавой Мэри, на ее не действовало все его обаяние.  
Но зато оно действовало на Скрюченного Человечка. Сначала Синяя Борода был уверен, что ему кажется – всего лишь игра ума: женщина не отвечает на мои попытки ее соблазнить, поэтому я хочу видеть соблазненным единственного, у кого есть над ней власть – но, вскоре, он почувствовал правду. Что ж, Скрюченный Человечек был не первым мужчиной, который им заинтересовался, и Синяя Борода не собирался упускать открывавшиеся ему возможности – тем, кто смотрит на тебя с любовью, всегда легче лгать, они услышат только то, что сами захотят, любая из его мертвых жен это бы подтвердила.  
Хотя его самого нисколько не интересовало мужское общество, Синяя Борода, в отличие от многих прочих, не видел ничего дурного в общении с теми, кто не прочь был бы продолжить разговоры в постели, тем более, что ханжество с его стороны было бы в высшей степени неуместно.  
Едва ли Скрюченный Человечек пробыл хоть миг в заблуждении относительно возможности их сближения, но разлад между разумом и сердцем, не желающим полагаться на здравомыслие, присущ мужчинам не меньше, чем женщинам, они так же легко принимают за правду то, что хотят увидеть. И если Скрюченный Человечек хочет, чтобы Синяя Борода был в него влюблен – что ж, тот вполне может, когда это станет выгодным, приблизиться к грани между дружбой и влюбленностью, готовой в любой момент перешагнуть через признание.   
Синяя Борода был готов разыграть эту карту при первом удобном случае, так или иначе, она могла оказаться очень полезной, а Синяя Борода никогда не упускал возможности разложить на столе самые лучшие выигрышные комбинации, и чем выше ставки, тем интереснее будет победа. 

* * *

У многих в Фэйблтауне были слабые места, о которых не догадывались даже они сами. Синяя Борода хорошо знал людей, не только тех, кто поднялся выше прочих, но и тех, кому хватало ума держаться подальше от заведений вроде «Пудинга и пирога», не закладывать фамильные – или украденные – драгоценности в «Удачном залоге», не брать взаймы денег у тех, кто может прийти за ними с парочкой обрезов.   
В остальном же Синяя Борода действительно мало чем отличался от Скрюченного Человечка, разве что играл элегантнее, он предпочитал запекать свои угрозы не в пресное тесто, а в сладкое – по крайней мере, таким Синяя Борода сам себя показывал; он не спешил подтверждать или опровергать слухи о том, что ему известно, где находится прореха между мирами, сквозь которую еще можно входить на родные земли – и уводить с них тех, кто не успел сбежать во время всеобщего исхода, тех, кто еще считается погибшим или пропавшим.   
Впрочем, по меньшей мере Синяя Борода, в отличие от мышей, живших под половицами и голубей, топтавших жестяную крышу над тринадцатым этажом, мог свободно просматривать записи о тех, кто рассеян по городу, облегчая поиск созданий, предпочитавших места поукромнее – а когда знаешь, где искать, можно найти нечто ценное.  
Барсук стал легкой добычей – как и покойный Толстяк Билл, он не прочь был поиграть на бегах, только предпочитал собачьи, не лошадиные, а иногда, по слухам, заглядывал и на собачьи бои – а значит лишняя монета у него находилась не всегда. Если ты барсук, то тебе нужны чары – даже если разденешься и прикусишь язык, чтобы не выругаться, когда какой-нибудь умник тебя наподдаст ногой, все равно в Америке ты будешь смотреться дерьмово. Шанс сойти за заблудившегося енота – не самое лучшее прикрытие, так что дешевые Чары и выгодный кредит сразу его заинтересовали. Он осторожничал, не брал кусок больше, чем смог бы прожевать, и расплачивался по счетам без особых задержек – почти идеальный клиент, согласившийся на займ скорее из азарта, чем из необходимости.  
Как и его бывший приятель, Жаб, Барсук сдавал квартиры тем, у кого не хватало денег на жизнь где-то поблизости от администрации, от тех, кто смог купить себе уютное место даже в этом чужом мире.  
Дом, который держал Барсук, пока не разваливался на части, квартиры в нем были не такие паршивые как у Жаба, и жильцы здесь собрались получше: немного богаче, немного счастливее, или по крайней мере, умели такими притвориться, ведь иногда притворство – единственное, что стоит между жизнью и падением в отчаянье.  
Большинству жильцов нечего было предложить – двое старых джиннов выглядели слишком погруженными в мир воспоминаний об утраченном могуществе, сдобренных дешевой уличной наркотой, фея работала приходящей няней в семье обычных людей, зайцы, снимавшие квартиру целой стаей, покупали чары вскладчину.  
Каждый крутился, как мог, подбирал монеты, где успевал, и молился об удаче тому, в кого верил.  
Там же жила парочка: принц и принцесса, которым не стать королем и королевой; он пил, а еще, кажется, временами не прочь был закинуться таблетками, значит, скорее всего, распускал руки – Барсук и сам сказал, что одно время та принцесса то и дело ходила то с подвязанной рукой, то с синяком под глазом, потом – вроде бы все сгладилось, или они с мужем научились прятать проблемы поглубже, закрывать двери плотнее.  
Джорджи прислал к этой принцессе – ее звали Вера, забавное имя для принцессы, сказка которой закончилась вот так – Вивьен, чтобы та предложила ей работу. У него был нюх на оказавшихся в подобных ситуациях, и он уже не в первый раз поднимал женщину из дерьма, чтобы потом закинуть в дерьмо еще хуже.  
Скрюченный Человечек не стал уточнять, как именно Вивьен удалось притащить к Джорджи Веру – та выглядела приличной, хотя и немного беспокойной; может, Джорджи пообещал ей защиту от мужа, может быть – просто купил за деньги, или она настолько отчаялась, что пошла бы на любую мерзость, только бы перевернуть свою жизнь, стряхнуть с нее все налипшие крошки, и плевать, если ради этого придется отсасывать за несколько мятых, мокрых от пота купюр у каких-нибудь грязных сукиных детей.

* * *

Синяя Борода оставался закрытым – дверь, в которую Скрюченный Человечек никогда не постучит, замок, который он не станет взламывать.  
Они легко стали хорошими партнерами, быстро научились проворачивать мелкие дела вместе; Скрюченный Человечек всегда хорошо подбирал ключи ко всем сердцам, точно так же как отмычки ко всем дверям.  
Но мало уметь открыть любую дверь, чтобы всегда получать желаемое: иногда двери, как и сердца, скрывают совсем не то, чего хочет подобравший ключи. Синяя Борода вовсе не скрывал под напускным равнодушием любовный интерес или хотя бы тот особый род любопытства, который порой уводит на другую дорогу даже самых преданных любителей женщин; он не лгал, говоря, что готов принять дружбу Скрюченного Человечка, но под этим словом он не прятал ничего.  
Скрюченный Человечек, несомненно, знал, что немногие сочли бы его привлекательным, и даже интерес к его увечьям едва ли пересилил бы отвращение, которое они вызывали – но все же надежда, абсурдная, нелепая романтическая надежда, не оставляла его ни на день.  
Синяя Борода не был одним из тех мужчин, расположение которых можно купить за деньги или обменять на услуги, и Скрюченный Человечек прекрасно понимал, насколько тщетными были бы любые попытки ухаживаний с его стороны – но все же не мог от них отказаться; он был как умирающий от жажды, пьющий собственную мочу, зная, что даже если это отсрочит его смерть, то сделает ее более мучительной, более унизительной.   
В каждом дружеском рукопожатии – едва ли настоящей дружбы в них было больше, чем любви – Скрюченный Человечек сжимал руку чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, чтобы почувствовать пульс. Синяя Борода терпеливо сносил его хватку, никогда не пытаясь вырваться. У него была приятная на ощупь кожа: мягкая, ухоженная у костяшек пальцев и на запястьях, но крепкая, привычная к рукоятке клинка – на ладонях.  
Это было не слишком похоже на любовную ласку, но едва ли Синяя Борода не понимал, что стоит за этими прикосновениями.   
Скрюченный Человечек не хотел первым заводить разговор в открытую – привыкший иметь дело со стоящими ниже, готовыми выслуживаться любой ценой, не обращающими внимания на уродство, как умирающий от жажды не обращает внимания на то, что пьет.  
Синяя Борода не умирал от жажды. Едва ли за всю жизнь он чувствовал жажду хоть раз.  
Скрюченный Человечек прекрасно осознавал свое влечение к нему с первой же встречи; в сущности, Скрюченный Человечек был более чем уверен, что оно зародилось еще раньше – даже просто глядя на сделанные близнецами фотографии, невозможно было не заинтересоваться блистательным соблазнителем, ловким дельцом и талантливым убийцей – но лишь при личной встрече выбралось наружу, как змея, жалеющая погреться на солнце, выползающая под первые весенние лучи.   
Впрочем, это все вовсе не означало, что он не был рад деловому партнерству. Пусть Синяя Борода был не слишком полезен, но по меньшей мере, он скрашивал будни: приятный собеседник, с которым можно перекинуться парой слов о работе или общих знакомых, или, в конце концов, о музыке, хотя Синяя Борода был привязан к классике, которую Скрюченный Человечек считал переоцененной – в особенности к Вагнеру – но все же, в отличие от Джорджи или Джерсийского Дьявола, слушал не только вообразимую дрянь, и умел отличать джаз от блюза.   
Едва ли это все делало его особенно хорошим другом – но по крайней мере, у Скрюченного Человечка был еще один повод держаться рядом с Синей Бородой.   
Еще один повод, никак не связанный с разрушительной красотой и неуместными романтическими переживаниями. Пусть Синяя Борода еще ни разу не пытался отстраниться, избегая прикосновения или прямого взгляда, Скрюченный Человечек понимал со всей ясностью: если он попытается сблизиться с Синей Бородой физически, хотя бы в немного большей степени, тот начнет отстраняться. Ему не понравятся ни рукопожатия, тянущиеся чуть дольше необходимого, ни попытки придвинуться ближе, ни прочие тому подобные мелочи, неизбежные проявления флирта, за которыми следует ответный интерес или отказ.   
И дело было не только в уродстве – класс, и опыт, и доля веры обычных людей важны не меньше – хотя уродство казалось Скрюченному Человечку весомее прочих причин.

* * *

Скрюченный Человечек мог купить половину Фэйблтауна, если бы захотел, но знал, что тогда вторая половина выпустит его кишки и размотает их по улицам.   
Он определенно не хотел войны. Его устраивал мир таким, каким он был: мелкие грехи, мелкие расплаты, мелкие сделки, которые постепенно, монета за монетой, обещание за обещанием, становились чем-то огромным, складывались в сеть, из которой никто не мог выпутаться. Скрюченный Человечек хорошо знал правила игры и никогда их не нарушал – как и Синяя Борода, он предпочитал их обходить иногда – у самого края допустимого. Таскать каштаны из огня кошачьей лапой не так уж и сложно, нужно всего лишь проявлять терпение и усердие, следить за равновесием; играть с угрозами, подлогами, шантажом и взаимными услугами – все равно, что строить карточный домик, одновременно вскапывая землю у себя в саду: сложно, но не настолько, чтобы задача была невыполнима.   
Скрюченный Человечек справлялся с ней превосходно.   
У каждого есть свои секреты, нужно только уметь вовремя вытаскивать их на свет. Самые незначительные мелочи способны стать сокрушительным оружием в руках того, кто знает, кому и что рассказать. Кто-то боится позора, кто-то – изо всех сил бережет свою ложь, потому, что без нее ему не во что будет верить. Не имеет значения, почему ложь становится важна – если ты подцепляешь ее на крючок, ты можешь вытащить того, кто за нее держится.   
Как говорил сам Скрюченный Человечек, все они, прибывшие с родных земель, бросали семена в местную землю, но не все давали всходы, не каждому удавалось собрать урожай – все ростки чахли, цветы теряли лепестки, а едва вызревшие плоды оказывались на вкус слишком горькими. Но некоторым, таким, как сам Скрюченный Человечек, как Синяя Борода, везло больше, чем другим – они нашли место, удобренное, готовое плодоносить; потому, что для урожаев нужна грязь, нужно дерьмо, черви, гниющие трупы, все то, о чем другие предпочитают не думать. Скрюченный Человечек никогда не отворачивался от правды жизни, какой бы уродливой она ни была – если уродство – необходимая часть мира, он готов с ним смириться; Синяя Борода смотрел на все иначе, он привык видеть красоту в той правде, которая другим казалась неприглядной.   
Они оба никогда не боялись грязи, они удобряли землю, в которую бросали семена, и та благодарила их урожаем – иногда богатым, иногда более скудным, но всегда окупавшим любые жертвоприношения.   
В этом они ничем не отличались от короля Коула или Белоснежки: те точно так же нашли место, где брошенные ими семена не сгнивали, не засыхали, чтобы превратиться в прах, а проросли. Эта земля была безжалостной, но даже ее можно было возделывать, можно было собирать урожай.

* * *

Дни катились один за другим, как звонкие пенни, им легко было потерять счет; удачные сделки и небольшие упущения, договоры и разрешения, исполнение чужих желаний ради исполнения собственных – ничего нового, ничего такого, чем бы они не занимались раньше. Синяя Борода не изменил ни целей, ни средств, только облегчил некоторые моменты, теперь Скрюченный Человечек мог рассчитывать на помощь не только мышей, живущих под половицами.  
Вслед за Барсуком, Синяя Борода привел к Скрюченному Человечку пару цветочных эльфов, оказавшихся в трудном положении – один серьезно выпивал, другой – ходил на собачьи бои, обоим была нужна небольшая помощь, а Скрюченному Человечку как раз потребовались лишние руки для работы в мясной лавке: мелкие, не слишком дорогие чары, которые можно доверить любому, у кого есть хотя бы небольшой опыт работы с волшебными предметами.   
За эльфами – еще гусыня с кучей детей: большая семья, чар не хватает всем, а ведь детям нужно учиться – и мать готова была на любую работу, только бы им помочь, а Скрюченный Человечек никогда не отказывал в помощи нуждающимся.   
Закончив дела, они часто находили время для бесед друг с другом наедине – они разговаривали как старые знакомые, хотя партнерство их было недавним, они притягивались, как магнит и железный брусок: предметы разные по своей сути и проявлениям, но легко складывающиеся в единое целое так тесно, что между ними порой нельзя вставить иглу.   
Когда Скрюченный Человечек не мог или не хотел искать подходяще для беседы слова, Синяя Борода находил подходящие слова даже в молчании. Он никогда не испытывал недостатка в темах для разговора – Синяя Борода не был навязчиво болтлив, как Джорджи, но, выдрессированный балами и приемами высшего света, всегда легко находил повод перекинуться парой слов.   
Синяя Борода был очарован церковью – Скрюченный Человечек понял это с первого его визита: величественное и мрачное, но не гротескное в своих чертах, это место всегда казалось ему самому невероятно подходящим для ведения дел, одновременно удобное и внушающее уважение любому гостю. Синяя Борода, казалось, чувствовал нечто большее – возможно, потому, что был убийцей, и, даже не испытывая потребности в покаянии – некоторые души достаточно черны, чтобы не нуждаться в свете – не мог не думать о нем.  
– Мне нравится твоя церковь. Я бы с радостью сыграл свадьбу в месте вроде этого – очень уютное. По-своему скромное, но в этом даже есть очарование. И эти пыточные инструменты на витражах и фресках – по-своему изысканно, классический стиль и почти постмодернистский образ, альтернатива поклонению крестным мучениям.   
– На колесе Екатерины когда-то мне сломали руки и ноги. Оно кажется не таким утонченным, как какая-нибудь колыбель Иуды, но это не делает пытку менее болезненной.   
Скрюченный Человечек ненавидел пытки и прибегал к ним только в случаях крайней необходимости: к примеру, если нужно было разговорить кого-то, кто молчит слишком упорно – и никогда не злоупотреблял ими. Дело не в сочувствии или страхе перед чужими страданиями – просто пытки не всегда лишают сил.  
– Я подумал, что всем, кто хочет со мной работать, стоит помнить о моей собственной истории.  
– Что ж, это разумно, – Синяя Борода поднялся с места и подошел к одному из витражей вплотную. – Но все же, как бы ни были мрачны пытки, это – очень уютная церковь.   
Синяя Борода вскинул руки, не то изображая священника, говорящего с новобрачными, не то пытаясь обнять все холодные стены церкви разом. Он выглядел удивительно уместно здесь: как будто эта церковь была частью его замка – место для венчаний и похорон, куда никто не придет замаливать грехи. Порой то, насколько хорошо это место подходило ему, даже пугало Скрюченного Человечка – точно не он, а Синяя Борода приказал зачаровать именно эту «уютную церковь».  
– Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится.  
– Более чем, – улыбнулся Синяя Борода.   
Скрюченный Дядюшка кивнул, глядя на него, вышагивающего к алтарю и обратно, как проповедник.  
– Может быть, когда нам попадется какая-нибудь симпатичная нарушительница порядка, мне стоит попробовать сыграть с ней свадьбу? Уверен, среди фей или пастушек найдутся те, кто согласится на брак со мной, – Синяя Борода пожал плечами. – Не сразу, конечно, если они знают мое имя, но если придется выбирать между мной и чем-нибудь похуже, то некоторые, уверен, готовы будут рискнуть.   
Он замер, залитый золотом проходивших сквозь витраж солнечных лучей. Светлая, почти нездорово бледная кожа и черные волосы, окрашенные медово-золотистым магическим светом, наводили на мысли о классической голландской живописи, портретах самодовольных богачей и картинно страдающих святых.  
Синяя Борода выглядел так же блистательно, как в день их первой встречи, он был из тех, кого делает прекрасным любой свет – приглушенные лампы, яркое солнце, витражные цветные блики.   
– Или эта разведенная красотка, которую Джорджи подобрал в барсучьей норе. Она очень даже ничего себе, и, может быть, согласится окончательно бросить мужа, если пообещать ей судьбу получше, чем работа шлюхой в этом чертовом крысятнике.   
Он провел пальцами по лацкану пиджака, точно гладя по волосам прижавшуюся к его груди женщину.   
В этом показушно-утонченном движении было что-то насмешливое и Скрюченный Человечек не смог сдержать улыбку.   
– Хотя нет, вряд ли, – Синяя Борода пожал плечами, – она выглядит слишком уж хорошей для таких историй. Хороших всегда труднее поймать, даже если ты не первый, кто ловит. Иногда становится только сложнее, если она уже успела узнать, насколько плохими бывают мужчины, говорящие, что тебя любят – а эта Вера определенно узнала.  
Скрюченный Человечек представил себе, как Синяя Борода ведет к алтарю Веру – не имеет значения, спрятана она под чужими чарами, как время от времени делают все шлюхи Джорджи, или нет – все это не важнее, чем кружева на платье. Важно только то, что она – невеста, ставшая женой, возлюбленная, ставшая жертвой, и всем известно, как кончаются такие истории: Синяя Борода убивает ее, душит обеими руками, стискивает шею изо всех сил. Скрюченный Человечек не любил думать о крови, ему больше нравились тихие, скромные методы убийства: удушение, сломанные шеи, отравления, когда это необходимо.   
Он не был против кровопролития, но никогда им не наслаждался, в отличие от тех, кто ему прислуживал.   
Скрюченный Человечек представил себе, что она сначала бьется, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, пытается вырваться, но Синяя Борода давить ее все сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока Вера не замерла, мертвая как камень.  
– Но, с другой стороны, я всегда могу жениться на ком-нибудь еще, – улыбнулся Синяя Борода, возвращаясь в свое кресло. Он закинул ногу на ногу, и снова повернулся к окну. Скрюченный Человечек стиснул трость пальцами сильнее, как будто боялся, что если она выскользнет из рук, то разобьет этот прекрасный медовый свет. 

* * *

Они легко разрабатывали совместные планы, их мысли пересекались, как будто были сотканы одним ткачом или изображены художником в разных концах одного полотна. У Скрюченного Человечка были связи на улицах, но Синяя Борода помог ему закрепиться на самом верху, там, куда не поднимались даже Красавица и Чудовище. Икабод Крейн оказался легкой добычей: заурядный развратник, чьи похотливые фантазии вызвали скорее жалость, чем отвращение.  
Скрюченный Человечек даже испытывал сочувствие к Крейну и его грехам: он сам был ничуть не лучше, и только нежелание иметь дело с фальшивкой не давало ему заказать кому-нибудь из колдуний чары, которые превратили бы любого мальчишку, торгующего своим задом, в точную копию Синей Бороды.  
Крейн был куда менее брезглив. Его устраивали услуги шлюх, которых поставлял Джорджи – те, может, не были высококлассными профессионалками, из тех, которые ни дня не проработали на улицах, но зато все они умели изображать искренность, а, может быть, действительно искренне сочувствовали снимавшим их спивающимся неудачникам или представляли самих себя на их месте – такие же отчаявшиеся, такие же потрепанные жизнью, никакого долго и счастливо. Вряд ли Крейн понимал, что ищет не столько секса, сколько сочувствия, вряд ли он понимал, что нуждается в сочувствии, хотя сочувствие – единственное по-настоящему необходимое тем, кто ходит по шлюхам.   
И тем, кто не решается к ним прийти.   
Скрюченный Человечек не раз думал о том, чтобы переступить через собственную брезгливость, но она снова и снова побеждала. К тому же ему в любом случае не хватило бы внешнего сходства, Синяя Борода был привлекателен, но красотой его обаяние не начиналось и не заканчивалось, ничуть не меньше были важны ум, способность поддерживать беседу, насмешливость – множество мелочей, которых трудно ждать от какого-нибудь тролля, зарабатывающего на жизнь, продавая самого себя.   
Что ж, Скрюченный Человечек готов был продолжать ту игру, которую начал, не отступая от уже выбранных правил.   
Из всего, что дал ему Синяя Борода, Икабод Крейн был единственным по-настоящему ценным приобретением, тем, кого Скрюченный Человечек давно хотел поймать, но не мог, потому, что ни один из его псов не прыгал достаточно высоко, чтобы ухватить Крейна за лацкан – а Синяя Борода привел его в «Пудинг и пирог» так легко, как будто Крейн полжизни сидел и ждал, пока кто-нибудь расскажет ему адрес дешевого борделя, где можно снять говорящую крольчиху или тролльшу, готовую использовать любое колдовство, чтобы превратиться в красавицу, которую любой захотел бы поиметь.   
Икабоду Крейну была нужна власть над женщиной, а Скрюченному Человечку – власть над Крейном и каждый получил то, чего хотел.

* * *

Весной в церковь притащили мальчишку, продававшего порошок фей – один из немногих бежавших неверлэндцев, он выглядел лет на шестнадцать, и наверняка пользовался этим в работе. Выследил его Джорджи – мальчишка по глупости попытался торговать в проулке у «Пудинга и пирога», и это не всем понравилось. Так что Джорджи позвонил близнецам и втроем они приволокли его в церковь, как раз в тот момент, когда Скрюченный Человечек и Синяя Борода разговаривали – снова ни о чем, как и всегда; этот разговор грозил провиснуть одной из тех неприятных, почти неловких пауз, которые Синяя Борода так ненавидел.   
Поэтому он определенно почувствовал облегчение, когда Джорджи принес Скрюченному Человечку свою добычу; так кошки приносят хозяевам мертвых мышей – доказательство преданности и охотничья похвальба разом.  
– Я ведь рассказывал про парня, толкающего свою дурь в нашем квартале? Рассказывал. Вот он.   
Скрюченный Человечек молча кивнул.   
Один из близнецов держал мальчишку за руки, другой – стоял рядом с Джорджи; если тот напоминал кота, то близнецы определенно оба были псами, готовыми броситься на кого угодно первой же команде хозяина – а Скрюченный Человечек знал, когда командовать.   
– Сперва я думал, стоит порешить этого гаденыша прямо там, но потом решил привести к тебе.  
За время знакомства с ним, пусть и поверхностного, Синяя Борода уже успел узнать: Джорджи хорошо умел лаять, но укусить ему всякий раз стоило слишком больших усилий, так что едва ли он не кривил душой. Мальчишка в его руках был в безопасности – возможно, тот сломал бы ему пару ребер или затушил сигарету об руку, но на что-то серьезное Джорджи бы не пошел – и не только потому, что не хотел пачкать руки – он ненавидел самостоятельно принимать решения, особенно серьезные, чем больше была ответственность, тем скорее он сбегал в кусты.   
Неудивительно, что он, в свое время, первым из всех согласился работать на Скрюченного Человечка – некоторые готовы даже приплачивать любому, кто снимет с них хотя бы часть ответственности.   
Синяя Борода встречал много таких людей.   
– Очень разумное решение, Джорджи, – заметил Скрюченный Человечек, поднимаясь с кресла. – Справедливый суд всегда лучше расправы на месте. Вы согласны со мной, юноша?   
Мальчишка промолчал. Джорджи легко припечатал его кулаком в грудь, так, чтобы тот почувствовал удар, а не боль.   
– Вот и я так подумал. В конце концов, если мне покажется мало, потом сам выбью все говно из этого мелкого драного гондона.  
– Не потребуется, Джорджи, не потребуется, – Скрюченный Человечек кивнул с мягкой улыбкой и обернулся: – мне стоит попросит Тимми проводить тебя, или же ты не против поприсутствовать при нашем разговоре?  
Синяя Борода улыбнулся в ответ:   
– Уверен, это будет интересный разговор.   
Скрюченный Человечек не выносил торговлю наркотиками – не запрещал Джорджи снимать сливки с продаж таблеток или порошка в «Пудинге и пироге», но не более того. Никакой магии – ни пыльцы фей, ни гоблинского корня, ни грибов с логрских болот.   
Так что, очевидно, по мнению Скрюченного Человечка, мальчишка перешел все разумные границы.   
Сам мальчишка вряд ли понимал, насколько эта дурь опасна, и насколько плохо для всех сказаний все кончится, если кто-нибудь из обычных людей попытается ее разложить на химикаты: чем внимательнее обычные люди всматриваются в магию, тем больше они могут увидеть, их принято называть «простаками», но опасно недооценивать тех, от чьей веры ты зависишь.   
– Мне просто были нужны деньги, – мальчишка шмыгнул носом, и Джорджи снова ударил его по лицу. Скрюченный Человечек вскинул руку, останавливая его, и тот послушно отступил на пару шагов, шипя сквозь зубы такие-то невнятные ругательства.   
Скрюченный Человечек подошел к мальчишке и спросил своим обычным учтивым тоном, как будто разговор шел о погоде:   
– Как тебя зовут?   
– Патрик МакГрир, – мальчишка снова шмыгнул носом. – Сэр, я не хотел ничего плохого. Я могу отдать вам все деньги или уйти с вашей территории, честное слово. Как хотите.   
Эти слова, разумеется, Скрюченный Человечек пропустил мимо ушей. Он вел свои допросы всегда одинаково – утонченно, виртуозно, точно бильярдную партию:   
– Скажи, Патрик, ты работаешь один?   
– На улице – да, один. Порошок мне подкидывает Магдала, знаете, эльфийка из Шипшед-Бэй. У нее еще волосы розовые.  
– Нет, я не знаю такой. Вы о ней слышали? – Скрюченный человечек поворачивается к близнецам, и те оба качают головами.  
– Она живет на углу Оушен и Икс, прямо над суши-баром. Можете у нее сами спросить, она делает пыльцу для себя, а мне скидывает излишки, мы еще с Неверлэнда друзья, так что она мне их бесплатно прямо отдает, ну или в благодарность за какие-нибудь мелочи, типа там полку повесить, мусор вынести. Я сам не употребляю, раньше ребятам отдавал, просто сейчас трудные времена, приходится крутиться по-всякому.  
Он шмыгнул носом, и из левой ноздри потянулась дорожка крови, смешанной со слизью.  
– Магдала. Очень хорошо, что ты сказал. Думаю, братья зайдут к ней на днях и поговорят, мне нужно узнать, со сколькими еще друзьями она делится своим волшебным порошком. Эти феи бывают очень дружелюбны, а у некоторых всегда есть кому повесить полку.  
Синяя Борода знал, что Скрюченный Человечек не кривит душой: завтра же Джерсийский Дьявол или Кровавая Мэри наведается к розоволосой Магдале – и та больше никогда никому не даст ни унции своего зелья и сама тоже не попробует.   
– Замечательно, Патрик. Я рад, что ты согласился помочь.   
Мальчишка улыбнулся – неискренне, нервно, явно понимая, что это не конец разговора, но все еще надеясь на лучшее. Все хватаются за эту глупую надежду, чем глубже отчаянье, тем сильнее хватка. Синяя Борода много раз видел, как, в самом конце, перед смертью, захлебывающиеся скуляжом, люди едва не бросались целовать его ноги, только бы он пощадил их.   
Нет ничего уродливее чем бесплодная надежда.  
– А теперь, как ты понимаешь, мне придется закончить, – Скрюченный Человечек покачал головой, похожий на строгого учителя, готовящегося отчитать провинившегося школьника, – ведь такие поступки нельзя оставлять безнаказанными.   
– Я обещаю больше никогда, ничего такого, честное слово, самое честное, – мальчишка явно пытался закричать, но у него сдавило горло от страха и он скулил – Синяя Борода не раз слышал подобные звуки: жалкие, скорее способные вызвать гнев, чем сочувствие или желание пощадить, – никогда не буду.   
– Возможно, ты говоришь правду, но я не стал бы доверять такому, как ты. Я никому не позволю продавать эту дрянь в моем городе, – спокойно сказал Скрюченный Человечек. – Трулюлю, Траляля, позаботьтесь о нем. Только без стрельбы здесь. Вы знаете: я терпеть не могу стрельбу.  
Близнецы кивнули, и вдвоем подступили к мальчишке.   
Синяя Борода остался посмотреть. Эти двое работали грубо, но с воодушевлением, подобное которому Синяя Борода редко имел радость видеть в последние годы: большинство тех, кому нравилось убийство, остались на родных землях: кто-то попытался примкнуть к армии врага, от кого-то избавились принцы и принцессы, отважные рыцари и хитрые служанки, все те, кого обычные люди считают «хорошими». Но Трулюлю и Траляля сумели проскользнуть в приоткрытую дверь, не ободрав своих грязных шкур – совсем не как Волк или Ведьма с Запада.   
Один из них припечатал мальчишку между глаз, его нос захрустел под тяжелым ударом – Синяя Борода не слышал, как сломался хрящ, но легко представил себе этот звук, который слышал так много раз, чувствуя, как он эхом расходится по всему телу.   
Второй близнец – кажется, это был Труляля – заломил руки сильнее, потом – ударил по голени, с размаху опустил ногу на лодыжку, и ее хруст потонул в вопле мальчишки.   
Скрюченный Человечек отступил на несколько шагов, ничуть не заинтересованный в происходящем: крики боли и шум побоев не пугали его, не вызывали отвращения, как стоило бы ожидать от человека, пережившего пытки – но также он явно не привлекали его.   
Еще несколько ударов спустя мальчишка упал на пол и тогда близнецы начали бить его ногами со всей силы: сначала один пинал его под ребра, а другой – ударял мыском в пах. Крики быстро превратились в слабое всхлипывание, становившееся то тише, то громче. Треск костей тонул во влажном звуке рвущихся волокон плоти, сосудов, жил – Синяя Борода не столько слышал их, сколько представлял, но этого ему хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя на месте одного из близнецов. Он никогда не увлекался особенно убийствами мужчин и едва ли ценил такую грубую, лишенную даже намека на артистизм, жестокость, но все же было что-то невероятно увлекательное в подобном по-звериному жестоком уничтожении человека.   
Обычно Скрюченный Человечек предпочитал обходиться без убийств, но самовольная торговля наркотиками – особый случай. Ему нужен труп, чтобы показать другим, тем, кто должен бояться – иногда стоит пожертвовать человеком, на которого все равно не решился бы положиться, если его смерть произведет на других достаточное впечатление, чтобы они никогда не нарушали принятых здесь правил.   
К тому же Трулюлю и Труляля время от времени требовалось выпустить на волю свою тягу к разрушению, и такие мелкие нарушители идеально подходили для этого.   
Близнецы наносили удар за ударом с азартом детей, играющих в мяч; один из них посмеивался – получалось скорее что-то вроде хрюканья, и Синяя Борода не мог сдержать улыбку.   
Они продолжали побои до тех пор, пока мальчишка не замер. Его лицо теперь напоминало лопнувший перезревший фрукт, истекавший красным соком, даже шея опухла, раздавленные тяжелыми каблуками кисти рук походили на уродливые толстые ласты.  
Многие сказания способны вернуться к жизни даже после самой страшной смерти, но только не такие как он – мальчишка из свиты Питера Пэна, один из тех, кому не потрудились даже придумать имя. Ни одно «я верю в фей» не спасло бы его, даже найдись в целом мире хоть один ребенок, готовый произнести эти слова в его честь.   
Трудно выжить, если всем на тебя плевать – данное правило действует в любом мире, по каким правилам ни играй, какую дорогу ни выбирай, если ты не принц, победивший дракона, и не принцесса, получившая поцелуй, ты рано или поздно можешь попасть в трясину, из которой уже не удастся выбраться, как сильно ни барахтайся, тебя затянет только глубже.   
В каждой сказке есть главные герои, и те, кто стоит за их плечами, это понимают даже обычные люди: есть дракон, есть рыцарь, принцесса, король, какой-нибудь чародей, старушка-вдова, говорящая умные вещи, есть злые сестры, и есть заурядный зеленщик, у которого кто-то покупает салат, есть сотни сапожников, ни один из которых не придумал шутки про убийство семерых одним ударом, есть кузнецы, никогда не ковавшие волшебных мечей, и слуги, не засыпавшие на сто лет.   
Многие из них так и остались в родных землях – пройти в другой мир легче, когда есть кому тебя поддержать, а мало что поддерживает так хорошо как вера обычных людей, снова и снова пересказывающих друг другу твою историю – но некоторые все же выбрались.   
Обычные люди волшебного мира, влипающие в неприятности, точно так же, как смертные, родившиеся здесь, под этим небом. И они тоже пытаются выбраться из той грязи, в которую влезли, месят ее ногами, увязают все глубже до тех пор, пока не становится слишком поздно.  
Один из близнецов снова толкнул мальчишку в подбородок, а потом, на всякий случай, наступил ногой на шею.   
Труп оставили в мусорном баке, за два квартала от «Пудинга и пирога» – не слишком далеко, не слишком близко, ровно там, где его скорее найдут городские полицейские, чем Волк. Впрочем, даже если Волк и узнает об этом убийстве, оно неизбежно потеряется среди мелких дел – даже если самому шерифу и есть дело до маленьких душ, потерянных в большом городе, администрация все равно не даст ему ни цента за это расследование, ему выгоднее искать того, кто украл табакерку Пастушка, чем пытаться узнать, кто мог забить до смерти никому не известного мальчишку. 

* * *

– Если бы когда-нибудь мне удалось занять место короля Коула или хотя бы нашего общего друга Крейна, я определенно нашел бы место для тебя в администрации. Ты умеешь справляться с бумажной работой и отдавать приказы, которые всегда исполняются.   
Синяя Борода коротко кивнул Скрюченному Человечку и тот кивнул в ответ – чуть глубже, так, что это почти походило на легкий поклон – принимая его слова как дружеский комплимент, пусть даже они – всего лишь шутка.   
Место короля Коула охранялось слишком хорошо, такого, как Синяя Борода к трону бы не подпустили, и он едва ли мог надеяться на то, что, после исчезновения короля – или смерти, в случае, если бы избавиться от тела не удалось – никто не стал бы копать под дверью. Для того, чтобы подняться на самый верх, нужно убрать слишком многих.  
На такую аферу он вряд ли когда-нибудь рискнет пойти.   
– О, если бы я сумел найти себе место в администрации, я бы позаботился о том, чтобы ты стал новым королем, можешь не сомневаться.   
Эти слова прозвучали серьезно – слишком серьезно для такой легкомысленной фразы, а значит требовали особого ответа.  
Синяя Борода повернулся к Скрюченному Человечку всем телом и посмотрел ему в лицо: следы птичьих клювов на подбородке и шее, безобразно оттянутое вниз веко, мелкие шрамы, почти спрятанные под жесткими усами и бровями – уродство, вылепленное страданием, ставшее новым лицом. Едва ли когда-нибудь Синяя Борода сможет привыкнуть к нему.  
Еще хуже самого уродства было то, что Скрюченный Человечек не забывал о нем ни на миг, это чувствовалось в его движениях, даже в том, как он смотрел прямо на тех, кого хотел напугать, и поворачивался менее пострадавшей стороной лица к тем, кому хотел показаться более привлекательным.   
– Слишком щедрое предложение, я вынужден заранее отказаться, – улыбнулся Синяя Борода.  
Подобный сценарий несколько раз приходил ему в голову: найти кого-то, кто возьмет на себя самую грязную работу, бросить ему кость – место Белоснежки, место Крейна, или даже Волка, ведь новому королю понадобится новый шериф – а самому занять трон. Или же, если не удастся сыграть в чистую, всегда можно избавиться от того, кто убил короля, а потом подойти к трону, подойти спокойным шагом. Синяя Борода вполне может стать достойным кандидатом на это место, мало кто может соперничать с ним: он богат, умен, титулован, и все прежние грехи прощены.   
Рискованный, но привлекательный сценарий.   
Одно время Синяя Борода подумывал о том, чтобы натравить Скрюченного Человечка на всю администрацию – Крейна легко взять за шкирку, он заткнется и уползет подальше, Коул – трус, его не хватит на настоящее сопротивление, проблемой могли бы стать только Белоснежка и Волк – но Скрюченный Человечек слишком привык мыслить мелкими категориями, он предпочитал уличную работу: сделки на мелкие суммы, продажу нелегальных чар, проституцию, прибыль с уличной торговли. Он мог убивать, но едва ли решился бы послать Кровавую Мэри в спальню короля Коула, чтобы та разрисовала потолок его кровью.   
Синяя Борода не стал бы спорить: Скрюченный Человечек был по-своему интересен, но постепенно он становился все более и более навязчивым; возможно, решись он открыть свое сердце и рассказать о столь очевидном влечении, это привнесло бы нечто новое в их дружбу – но и это был слишком значительный поступок для Скрюченного Человечка. Мелкая игра не способна стать чем-то большим, не имеет значения, насколько большим будет поле, где она ведется, насколько новыми будут крапленые карты, а уличное мошенничество – найди червонного короля, угадай, где золотое кольцо, отличи настоящее от фальшивки – останется уличным мошенничеством. 

* * *

Наедине, без близнецов и Джерсийского Дьявола, даже без Мэри – хотя ничто не помешало бы ей наблюдать сквозь зеркало, но она никогда не была слишком любопытна, не вмешивалась в то, что ее не касалось, и Скрюченный Человечек был ей благодарен за это. Она была ни его служанкой, ни цепным псом, вроде братьев – едва ли кому-нибудь удалось бы посадить ее на цепь – а скорее другом, таким же, как Синяя Борода, но с ней Скрюченный Человечек вряд ли стал бы проводить с ней целые вечера напролет за разговорами, как с Синей Бородой.   
С ним всегда приятно было перекинуться парой слов, он легко находил ответ на любую фразу, и даже деловые беседы с ним никогда не становились однообразными.   
– Со мной связались друзья из Европы, – Скрюченный Человечек взвесил стакан в руке, – и они сказали, что Прекрасный Принц хочет вернуться сюда. У него нет денег, зато есть титул, и он по-прежнему великолепно фехтует, насколько мне известно. Если мы подкинем ему горшочек с золотом, это будет выгодное вложение средств. Нам нужны убийцы, способные не только резать глотки, но и танцевать на балах.   
Синяя Борода был совсем рядом, можно было прикоснуться, взять за руку, точно приглашая на танец – но Скрюченный Человечек предпочитал смотреть, а не трогать – и он смотрел.  
Синяя Борода крутил стакан в пальцах, внимательно глядя на плескавшийся у самого дна виски – лед уже подтаял, обкатался, став похожим на гальку. В пепельнице рядом с ним тлела сигарета – время от времени Синяя Борода ей затягивался с подчеркнутым равнодушием человека, готового признать, что маленькие радости, такие, как хорошая выпивка или сигареты, важны для него несколько больше, чем возможность считать себя полностью свободным.   
Скрюченный Человечек знал о привычках и зависимостях больше, чем кто бы то ни было еще, они держали на себе половину его сделок, договоров, взаимовыгодных соглашений.   
– Нет, только не Прекрасный Принц.  
– Почему? – Скрюченный Человечек склонился к нему ближе, и Синяя Борода откинулся на спинку дивана, уходя от прикосновения.   
– У нас с ним были личные конфликты, скажем так. К тому же он неспособен держать слово, насколько я его знаю. Если ты не веришь моему слову, можешь спросить Золушку или Розу Красную, они тебе расскажут о нем больше, чем кто бы то ни было еще.   
– О, твоему слову я верю больше, чем чьему-либо еще, – разумеется, эти слова не были правдой, но Скрюченный Человечек давно научился заставлять даже самую очевидную ложь звучать достаточно красиво, чтобы ее по меньшей мере хотелось принять за правду. Иногда Синяя Борода готов был ему подыграть – но не в этот раз.   
– Тогда вот мои слова: этот жалкий выродок не стоит ни сил, ни денег, он не окупится. Разве только Джорджи сможет затащить его в «Пудинг и пирог», чтобы тот облизывал вдовушек. Язык – единственное, что Прекрасном Принце есть ценного.  
Дела шли хорошо, настолько, насколько это было возможно, и они оба могли позволить себе выбирать, за что браться, а от чего отказываться, чем лучше не пачкать рук ни при каком раскладе. Если Синяя Борода был против Прекрасного Принца, то Скрюченный Человечек был готов поступиться планами, по крайней мере – на время.   
Он мог это сделать, но не слишком хотел.   
Скрюченный Человечек знал, что нужно уметь ценить то, что есть – но он никогда не умел этого. Он всегда пытался получить больше, чем шло в руки, именно поэтому он когда-то начал чеканить собственные монеты в подвале – ровно столько, сколько нужно было на блестящее будущее: откупиться от навязанной родни жены, построить новый дом, где-нибудь на другом конце королевства, начать новую жизнь.  
С одной стороны, эта история закончилась плохо.   
С другой стороны, она закончилась тем, что он стал Скрюченным Человечком.   
– А что, если я все же предпочту помочь Прекрасному Принцу?   
– Он не настолько прекрасен, как говорят, – Синяя Борода улыбнулся, и Скрюченный Человечек замер, глядя на эту улыбку – неудивительно, что женщины покупались на нее одна за другой – дело не только в красоте белых зубов, скорее в том, что они неровные, клыки и резцы чуть выступали, не так, как это бывает у тех, в ком сильна звериная природа, нет, иначе, по-человечески. Синяя Борода был несовершенен, но его несовершенство не отталкивало, а притягивало взгляд. Забавно, насколько разное впечатление может производить одна и та же черта, выраженная в меньшей или большей степени. – Если его обещания окажутся для тебя важнее, чем мои слова, то, полагаю, нам лучше отказаться от дальнейшего партнерства, и пусть каждый продолжает дальше свою игру.   
– Я полагал, что наша дружба значит больше, чем какие-то старые счеты, тем более – счеты с тем, кто беднее церковной крысы.   
– Прости, но есть вещи ценнее, чем дружба, – Синяя Борода снова улыбнулся, а потом затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул бледный дым, скрывший на миг его лицо.   
Если бы Скрюченный Человечек позволил бы себе, хотя бы на секунду, поверить в то, что эти слова – не о старых счетах с Прекрасным Принцем, а о нем самом, Скрюченный Человечек почувствовал бы себя немного более счастливым, но его фантазия всегда была слишком скудна для подобного.   
– Надеюсь, ты продолжишь играть со мной, – добавил Синяя Борода.   
Он поднялся с места, и Скрюченный Человечек положил руку на его предплечье – пытаясь представить себе тепло чужого тела, даже сквозь плотную ткань, пульс, гладкую кожу и жесткие волосы. На подобное его фантазии хватало.   
Синяя Борода повернулся к нему, очевидно, ожидая продолжения разговора и Скрюченный Человечек ослабил хватку, его рука скользнула вниз к сильному запястью и дальше к кисти – он позволил себе задержать руку у выступающих костяшек прежде, чем разжал пальцы. Ему показалось, что Синяя Борода чуть заметно вздрогнул, когда он его отпустил – всего лишь игра воображения, но чертовски приятная.  
Их сердца безжалостны, а души черны как уголь, но то, что они чудовища, еще не делает их неуязвимыми, Скрюченный Человечек помнил об этом, и понимал, что, если рано или поздно, Синяя Борода захочет выступить против него, тому не придется долго искать уязвимое место. Но пока они играли вместе, в четыре руки, и Скрюченный Человечек надеялся на долгую взаимно приятную, уж если не взаимно выгодную, партию.  
– Если бы только мы могли говорить более откровенно, – в горле у него пересохло, Скрюченный Человечек облизнул губы и почувствовал солоноватый привкус на них, похожий на сукровицу, – то, быть может, нам бы удалось бы прийти к решению, устраивающему обоих.   
– Возможно, нам все же удастся поговорить об этом откровенно, – кивнул Синяя Борода,– но не сейчас. Я спешу. Мне нужно увидеться с королем Коулом, прежде, чем тот уедет.  
Он не мог не чувствовать, что Скрюченный Человечек ждет от него прямого ответа, но явно не спешил довести разговор до завершения. 

* * *

То, что Скрюченный Человечек никогда не пытался наяву воплотить в жизнь свои мечты, вовсе не означало, что он избавился от всех не вполне уместных для дельца мыслей, похоронил их в глубокой могиле, из которой уже не подняться.   
Время от времени он представлял себе, что Синяя Борода все же соглашается на физическое сближение – иногда всего лишь поцелуи, иногда – нечто более интимное; Скрюченный Человечек мысленно перебирал те ласки, которые смог бы позволить Синяя Борода: он не прикасается к изувеченному телу, не дотрагивается до одрябшей белесой кожи, там, где по ней тянутся раздувшимися червями шрамы, швы, следы ран – но разрешает прикоснуться к себе. Не слишком мускулистый, жилистый, возможно, даже угловатый, он похож на борзую, выведенную для охоты на людей. На его теле нет ни шрамов, ни родинок, только чистая кожа и жесткие волосы, Синяя Борода весь – как выбеленная солнцем кость и вороновы перья.  
Разумеется, эти фантазии никогда не заходили достаточно далеко, чтобы стать сколько-нибудь правдоподобными – стоило хоть немного задуматься о причинах или поводах, о том, чего ради Синяя Борода мог бы согласиться на подобное, как вороновы перья бурели, истлевая до праха, а выбеленная кость желтела под ослепляющим солнцем, Синяя Борода исчезал, уступая место уроду, калеке, без лица, без имени, способному лишь выть как призрак, протягивая вперед изломанные руки.

* * *

Временами его ухаживания становились мучительно навязчивы, и Синяя Борода почти жалел, что связался со Скрюченным Человечком – в самом начале тот показался тем, с кем стоило вести дела, но, постепенно, все становилось однообразнее, скучнее, последнее очарование день ото дня облетало, как листья с осеннего дерева.  
К тому же шериф, похоже, не собирался в ближайшее время копать под его забором: Крейн топил его в мелких поручениях, не давая высунуть голову из воды и вздохнуть спокойно – даже не потому, что боялся оказаться вытащенным на свет вместе со всеми своими дешевыми приключениями в личном номере пропахшей потом и презервативами гостиницы. Крейну не нужно было угрожать, чтобы он подыгрывал, ему хватало собственной ненависти к шерифу, чтобы вставлять палки ему в колеса.   
Иногда все складывается в точности так, как нужно – дело в везении или усердии, не имеет значения. Синяя Борода редко отделял одно от другого, он знал, что усердие вознаграждается и готов был принять награду.   
Синяя Борода видел всю сеть, сплетенную Скрюченным Человечком: раскрыв всю правду – по крайней мере, значительную часть правды – тот подарил ему всех своих жертв, из которых сосал кровь, только бы Синяя Борода не ушел – и это был лучший подарок из всех, что тот получал, но даже этого не хватило бы, чтобы купить полное расположение. В самом начале Скрюченный Человечек хвастался своими сокровищами, и Синяя Борода не сразу увидел, что все они не дороже глиняных черепков.  
Когда-то, наверное, Скрюченный Человечек был уличным мальчишкой, из тех, кто раскапывает помойные ямы в поисках истершихся монет, треснувших мраморных шариков, мотков бечевки, бычьих пузырей – такие, как он не сумеют распознать истинное сокровище, даже если то само придет им в руки, но, с другой стороны, им не нужны сокровища.   
Возможно, если – вернее, когда, а не «если» – Синяя Борода уйдет, то Скрюченный Человечек все же возьмется за помощь Прекрасному Принцу – но, с другой стороны, тот вполне может найти кого-то еще, кто поможет ему здесь устроиться, он из тех, кто умеет вертеться.   
Прекрасный Принц в свое время помешал ему стать королем: оживленная его поцелуем Белоснежка согнала с трона свою мачеху, которую Синяя Борода почти сумел уговорить на брак, несмотря на тянувшийся за ним шлейф слухов – правдивых, но неудобных. Но, вместо того, чтобы пойти с королевой под венец, Синяя Борода вынужден был наблюдать за ее казнью – до крайности безвкусной, к тому же, только кому-то вроде Прекрасного Принца могла прийти в голову мысль о танце в раскаленных башмаках. Синяя Борода стоял поодаль от прочих приглашенных гостей, и, глядя на корчащуюся от боли королеву-ведьму, мысленно хоронил свои надежды на небольшое, но богатое и спокойное королевство.   
Еще более унизительным было то, что Прекрасный Принц не был глуп, он догадывался, что Синяя Борода ухаживал за королевой не ради ее увядающей красоты, догадывался о его плане – простом, не слишком изящном, но все же почти идеальном – и никогда не упускал возможности отпустить по этому поводу пару шуток. Синяя Борода никогда не считал себя мелочным, но когда кто-то отпускает шутки о твоих прежних поражениях, это может дурно сказаться на бизнесе – особенно если прежние поражения были связаны с таким сомнительным поступком, как фиктивный брак. Тем более – фиктивный брак, завершающийся выгодным вдовством.   
Синяя Борода и без того не был особенно любим другими сказаниями, прежние грехи простили, но не забыли.   
Прекрасный Принц был ничем не лучше него, но все – возможно, кроме Белоснежки и Золушки – считали его достойным представителем общества, хорошим парнем, просто тем, на кого можно положиться, и это тоже невыносимо раздражало: как будто чуть более лучезарная улыбка или чуть более плоское чувство юмора, или заурядное желание лезть под каждую юбку без разбора действительно делали Прекрасного Принца лучше. Все знали, каков он на самом деле – скучный бабник, не слишком удачливый азартный игрок, мелкий подонок – и все равно продолжали относиться к нему как достойному члену общества.   
Впрочем, дело было не только в самом Прекрасном Принце: что за радость от союза, в котором ты только даешь, и почти ничего не получаешь? Синяя Борода не мог позволить Скрюченному Человечку вести в их игре постоянно – пришло время напомнить, что в каждом союзе должно быть место уступкам. Прекрасный Принц – превосходная уступка: он не слишком важен, не станет поводом к раздору – но заставит задуматься и сделать выводы. Раз пока они еще играют вместе, Синяя Борода должен поддерживать уже взятую ноту, продолжать медленно поднимать ставки до тех пор, пока это не станет неудобным.   
Синяя Борода уже не собирался выигрывать – но и проигрывать тоже был не намерен. Иногда самый лучший и самый легкий вариант – достойная ничья.

* * *

Каждое сказание тянет свою жизнь, как нить, от того, что стало началом их истории – обычные люди называют эти моменты «началом сказки», но для сказаний это нечто большее: начало самой жизни, судьбы. Сказки.   
История Скрюченного Человечка никогда не была особенно красивой, и даже самый лучший рассказчик не сумел бы покрыть ее позолотой: слишком много крови и насмешек – возможно, если бы он отправился на эшафот за то, что осмелился поцеловать принцессу или сумел обмануть короля, все вышло бы иначе, но Скрюченный Человечек был всего лишь фальшивомонетчиком, не заслуживавшим ни сострадания, ни уважения. В других мирах, среди обычных людей, он стал героем детских стишков и лубочных картинок, высмеивавших маркизов и их палачей, сам Скрюченный Человечек оказался лишь поводом для шуток – но этого ему оказалось достаточно.   
Все, что происходило с ним, началось с казни, вся его жизнь началась с казни.   
Колесо Екатерины обычно использовали для смертных приговоров, не просто пыток; после того, как крики привязанного к спицам, наконец, утомляли маркиза, тот посылал слугу к палачу, и палач милосердно разбивал череп, но со Скрюченным Человечком – тогда его звали иначе, но прежнее имя потерялось, когда его история стала сказкой – вышло совсем по-другому. Его продержали на колесе целую вечность, оно не прекращало вращаться ни на миг – ворот внизу, под эшафотом, вращали пойманные на кражах, потому, что забравший деньги у простых людей заслуживает меньшей кары, чем фальшивомонетчик, воровавший у самого маркиза.  
«Теперь ты станешь таким же скрюченным как твои жалкие монеты» – так сказал маркиз.  
Скрюченный Человечек до сих пор помнит каждую минуту пытки. Воспоминания о казни сами собой лезли в голову, стоило только отвлечься от повседневных забот, как прошлое точно всплывало, поднималось из глубины. То, что могло его убить, стало началом его истории, его становления.   
Был ясный осенний день, тихий, безветренный. Синее небо выглядело таким ярким, как будто кто-то недавно обновил на нем краску, утром оно казалось бездонным, но уже к полудню превратилось в плоский кусок полотна, натянутый над площадью. Солнце обжигало глаза даже сквозь опущенные веки, порой это было почти так же нестерпимо, как боль в раздробленных костях и в ранах, расклеванных птицами, принявшими его за мертвеца.  
Приподняв голову, Скрюченный Человечек мог увидеть собственные руки и ноги: сломанные кости прорвали кожу, на ранах проступила кровь – где-то она сочилась сильно, где-то – уже запеклась. Есть много способов казни на колесе Екатерины – палач может ударять молотом так, чтобы осколки костей задели крупные сосуды, и тогда кровь вытечет из тела до капли, как из подвешенной на крючья бычьей туши, понадобится не больше часа на то, чтобы все закончилось – а можно растянуть смерть на долгие дни, многие умирают вовсе не от ран, их убивает жажда. Некоторые мечтают умереть, так или иначе, но их снимают с колеса живыми и бросают на землю.   
Ради Скрюченного Человека маркиз покинул свой замок и пришел на площадь.  
«Ползи как червь» – сказал он, и Скрюченный Человечек покорно пополз. Уличная пыль набилась в его раны; он мог бы попросить палача проломить ему череп, мог бы умолять маркиза о прощении, чтобы тот позволил вызвать лекаря – но язык Скрюченного Человечка распух, рот пересох, измотанные сотнями криков связки превратились в бесполезные обвисшие нити. Он не мог сказать ни слова – сейчас он уже не помнил, хотел ли он что-то сказать.  
Зато он помнил, как полз по камням мостовой, уже не чувствуя боли. Люди не смеялись над ним, не пытались ударить – разве что плевали вслед, но этого он не замечал.   
В конце сказки злодей должен быть наказан, и добрый люд торжествует вместе со справедливым маркизом, карающим беззаконие.   
Скрюченный Человечек знал, кого ему нужно найти – Бернарда, аптекаря и костоправа, лавка которого была одной из тех, через которые он менял свои фальшивые монеты на настоящие: если кто-то и мог ему помочь, если кто-то и захотел бы помочь ему сейчас, то только Бернард.   
Кажется, несколько раз он терял сознание, падал, не чувствуя ничего, и бесчисленное множество раз Скрюченный Человечек останавливался, чувствуя, как раны пульсируют свежей болью – но она уже казалась не такой, как когда он был прикован к колесу: она не обжигала его снаружи, а точно наполняла изнутри, не становясь ни острее, ни слабее, точно дошла до какого-то предела, за котором не было уже ничего.   
Он глотал жидкую грязь, чтобы не умереть от жажды, несколько раз он чувствовал – или представлял себе – как по его спине пробегают крысы. Скрюченный Человечек мог бы сдаться и умереть – на родных землях смерть и вера шли рука об руку, можно было приказать себе перестать верить в собственное спасение – но продолжал свой путь до тех пор, пока не добрался до лавки Бернарда.   
Когда-то Бернард уже согласился ему помочь, и Скрюченному Человечку оставалось только надеяться, что тот согласится снова.   
Как чудовищный червь, в нечистотах и запекшейся крови, он переполз через порог и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Бернарду.   
Бернард не отказал ему в помощи. Возможно, не будь тот трусом, он бы убил Скрюченного Человечка, но все вышло иначе: он поднял его с пола, отнес в те комнаты, где принимал пациентов, промыл раны, срезал части плоти, которые уже нельзя было спасти, вытащил из ран осколки костей.   
Бернард, жалкий трус, обманывавший тех, кому продавал травы,– вылечил Скрюченного Человечка настолько, насколько это было возможно – ни лекарства, ни вера, ни желание жить не могли исправить ударов молота, но сказание может продолжать жить даже с ранами, которые убили бы человека.   
Так его история началась, и Скрюченный Человечек никогда не позволит себе об этом забыть: как бы высоко ни удалось ему подняться, он никогда не перестанет думать о том дне, когда его привязали к колесу, когда птицы клевали его лицо и шею, а молот палача ломал кости, день, тянувшийся так долго, что даже толпа зевак начала расходиться – но точно так же он будет помнить и о своем исцелении.   
История Скрюченного Человечка началась с почти нелепой надежды, которая оправдалась – случайно, возможно, это было просто совпадение, но для сказания нет ничего важнее, чем начало его истории. 

* * *

Иногда необязывающие личные беседы заходили слишком далеко, вплоть до самой границы того разговора, которого, возможно, Скрюченный Человечек отчасти хотел – нет ничего лучше освобождения от иллюзий, которые временами мешают сосредоточиться на работе – но все же старательно избегал – нет ничего неприятнее окончательного разрушения надежд на возможную близость.   
– Это правда, что у тебя есть ключи к проходу, ведущему на родные земли?   
– Может быть. Я не хотел бы вдаваться в подробности. Не думай, что я не доверяю тебе достаточно для такого разговора, но все же о подобных вещах лучше не говорить открыто, – Синяя Борода кивает на зеркало, – особенно при возможных свидетелях.   
Скрюченный Человечек мог бы сказать, что Кровавая Мэри не станет подслушивать, что она уйдет, если он ей прикажет – но он ясно понимал: дело не в ней; Синяя Борода не хотел говорить, он собирался сохранить свою тайну, по крайней мере, пока, оставить ее нетронутой. Скрюченный Человечек мог бы спросить еще хоть тысячу раз и все равно не услышал бы ответа.   
По меньшей мере – не сейчас, а возможно и никогда.  
– Позже мы об этом поговорим, – Синяя Борода улыбнулся ему, – когда или если узнаем друг друга несколько ближе. 

* * *

Вопросы о пути на родные земли, через который можно провести любого, кто готов заплатить – драгоценностями, деньгами, чем-то настоящим, не услугами и обещаниями – стали той командой к отступлению, которой Синяя Борода ждал уже несколько недель: Скрюченный Человечек подошел к той границе, за которую никому не дозволено было заступать.   
Синяя Борода не стал бы раскрывать некоторые из своих тайн никому, даже более надежному партнеру, чем Скрюченный Человечек: проход на ту сторону, к родным землям, был слишком важен, и любой, кто узнает о нем, неизбежно попытается наложить на него руку и неизбежно все испортит.   
Даже мелкий делец, такой как Скрюченный Человечек, не отказался бы от подобного жирного куска – он был готов продать что угодно, кому угодно, если цена его устраивала, а за спасение из умирающего мира или за возвращение домой любой заплатил бы со всей щедростью.  
Так что этой тайне лучше было оставаться спрятанной. Часы в жилетном кармане, деньги в кошельке, все секреты – укрыты от чужих глаз и ушей со всей надежностью.

3\. Эндшпиль.

Скрюченный Человечек умел ждать, но даже его терпение определенно не было бесконечным. Несколько месяцев он, как крыса, обтачивающая зубами кость, грыз мысли, которые сам же вырастил в своем воображении – а Синяя Борода позволил ему, никогда не пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, улыбаясь в ответ на его улыбки, коротая вечера здесь, в церкви, рядом с ним. Теперь же Скрюченный Человечек хотел прямого признания, вероятно, устав от недоговорок, решил разбить вдребезги все фантазии, которые больше не находил утешительными.  
– Я полагаю, наше партнерство – не одна из тех вещей, которые ты считаешь важнее дружбы?  
– Искренняя дружба важна вне всяких сравнений, – Синяя Борода пожал плечами.  
– И наша дружба никогда не станет чем-то иным.  
– Она ценна вне всяких сравнений, и я дорожу ей. Быть может, это не всегда заметно, но я счастлив называть тебя своим близким другом.  
– Почему бы тебе не рассказать обо всем прямо?   
– О чем именно? – Синяя Борода повернулся к Скрюченному Человечку всем телом, посмотрел ему в глаза. Что ж, если тот хотел поговорить с ним откровенно, он не собирался уходить от ответа.  
– Что твой флирт стоит не дороже, чем домогательства девчонок Джорджи, готовых держать за кошелек любого, кто согласится заплатить за их услуги.   
– Мой флирт? – он вложил в эту фразу ровно столько удивления, сколько было уместно.   
Скрюченный Человечек пожал плечами:   
– Не думаю, что твое поведение можно было истолковать иначе.   
– Если я заставил тебя поверить, в то, что между нами возможно нечто большее, чем работа и дружеская близость – мне искренне жаль, – Синяя Борода склонил голову. – Уверяю тебя: я никогда не думал, что ты можешь истолковать знаки моей привязанности подобным образом.  
– Странно слышать это от того, кто всю жизнь провел, соблазняя других. Я был уверен, что тебе с самого начала была ясна природа моего интереса к тебе.  
– Откровенно говоря, я думал, мы – деловые партнеры и друзья, не более того, – Синяя Борода чуть подался назад, стараясь не выглядеть оскорбленным, но, в то же время, казаться достаточно отстраненным, чтобы эта фраза не прозвучала как намек на нечто иное даже для готового поверить в любую романтическую выдумку Скрюченного Человечка.  
– Какая удивительная для покорителя сердец нечуткость.  
В его распоряжении было множество злых слов, но Синяя Борода предпочел их все оставить при себе и откланяться молча, не подзывая даже Тимми, чтобы тот проводил его до дверей.  
Когда-то Синяя Борода сам отправлял воров и взяточников на колесо Екатерины и мог бы многое рассказать об их криках – которым, возможно, не сравниться с криками мучающейся от боли женщины, но, все же, и они ласкали его слух. Пытки и казни всегда вселяли в него уверенность в собственной силе, в собственном могуществе, в справедливости любого достигнутого успеха – видя чужие страдания, Синяя Борода чувствовал собственную свободу от боли. Он всегда был тем, кто калечит и убивает, а не жертвой, неспособной избежать смерти.  
Но, определенно, даже отпечаток мучений на лице Скрюченного Человечка не стоил продолжения игры, ставшей неудобной и неприятной.

* * *

Скрюченный Человечек был почти полностью уверен, что получил отставку не из-за своего пола – это могло сыграть свою роль, как и низкое происхождение, но все же не по-настоящему важно было иное: уродство, шрамы, раздробленные кости, искаженное лицо.  
Синяя Борода не захотел бы принять от него поцелуй или, тем более, нечто большее, даже будь Скрюченный Человечек женщиной самого высокого происхождения – потому, что его руки и ноги сломаны, его лицо перекошено, и едва ли хоть кто-то найдет его привлекательным. Синяя Борода был слишком хорош для общества калеки – по крайней мере, если подразумевать под «обществом» нечто романтическое – хотя, возможно, и не только.   
Скрюченный Человечек знал с самого начала, что получит именно такой ответ, и только глупое, наивное упрямство заставляло его верить в возможность другого исхода. Истории, которые рассказывают обычные люди – истории пришедших с родных земель, покалеченные, разбитые, а потом собранные заново – всегда приписывают любовь только тем, кто в конце остается сидеть на троне или хотя бы получает от короля новую мельницу, не тем, на кого надевают железные башмаки и заставляют танцевать до упаду.   
Сказки были похожи на жизнь не всегда, но чаще, чем этого хотелось бы тем, кто в них жил – временами Скрюченный Человечек завидовал дельцам, родившимся на этой земле, ограниченным простым миром, лишенным магии, силы веры или чародейства, которое эльфы ткут из лунного света. Не знающие магии не станут на нее полагаться, не знающие истинного могущества веры не будут надеяться, что им хватит сил перекроить весь мир своим желанием.  
Скрюченный Человечек искренне хотел, чтобы Синяя Борода хоть раз согласился на объятья, уж если не на большее, но знал, что его собственного желания слишком мало, ни одно «я верю в фей» не изменит правды. Он позволял себе носить этот маленький самообман за пазухой – личное сокровище, спрятанное ото всех, принадлежащее ему одному, и готовое обратиться в пыль, едва вытащишь его на свет, но теперь пришла пора выбросить его вместе с другим бесполезным мусором.  
Даже самый блестящий ум может позволить себе ошибку, раз или два – и, по крайней мере, эта ошибка не была опасна для дела. Синяя Борода не походил на того, кто станет выступать против Скрюченного Человечка с оружием в руках: слишком осторожный, слишком привыкший играть по правилам. Что ж, именно это Скрюченный Человечек ему и предлагал с самого начала: игру исключительно по правилам, от которых нельзя отступить ни на шаг.  
Теперь ему оставалось лишь задвинуть в самый дальний ящик все свои надежды и продолжать работать – все так же по правилам, настолько, насколько это возможно. Синяя Борода был слишком выгодным партнером, чтобы можно было отказаться от него из-за каких-то сентиментальных переживаний.

* * *

– Может быть, мне лучше уйти? – Синяя Борода задал этот вопрос прямо, заранее зная, что не получит согласия, но даже самый долгий путь начинается с одного шага.  
Скрюченный Человечек не слишком часто смотрел ему прямо в глаза, прямые взгляды не подходили для интимных разговоров, и он всегда предпочитал держать в тени левую сторону лица, но теперь, твердо узнав, что ему нет смысла пытаться предстать в лучшем свете, он смотрел на Синюю Бороду так же, как на Кровавую Мэри или Джорджи.  
– Это всего лишь дружеское напоминание: ты не сможешь уйти до тех пор, пока я сам этого не захочу, – холодно произнес Скрюченный Человечек.  
– Я полагал, дружеское партнерство предполагает большую свободу выбора, – Синяя Борода пожал плечами. – Чтобы избежать дальнейших трудностей, нам лучше расстаться.   
– Мы связаны, у нас – общее дело, много общих дел, и ни одному не выгодно, чтобы с другого спустили шкуру, верно? – Скрюченный Человечек улыбнулся, и Синяя Борода молча кивнул ему в ответ. Все почти как раньше.  
Нельзя сказать, что он не ожидал ничего подобного – конечно, Синяя Борода надеялся, что у Скрюченного Человечка хватит чувства такта, чтобы не говорить прямо о подобных вещах, но ни один выбор слов не поменял бы сути фразы.   
Но он знал, что первый отказ послужит хорошим поводом, чтобы продолжать – иногда выгодная ничья требует усердной работы, но она всегда стоит потраченных сил. Синяя Борода уже составил несколько планов действий, оставалось лишь выбрать подходящий, тот, который заставит Скрюченного Человечка бросить карты на стол, отказываясь от продолжения игры.  
Скрюченный Человечек слишком привык иметь дело с теми, кого держит на месте страх, и сам он был немногим лучше тех, кто крутил колеса его грязной машины, тех, кто поворачивал валы в машине тайных сделок и сгонял мух в широко раскинувшуюся сеть.   
Синяя Борода не боялся – он не был бессмертным, но все же его сказку помнило достаточно обычных людей, чтобы спасти его от почти любой смерти, и едва ли Скрюченный Человечек мог бы решиться на убийство – такая игра не стоит сброшенных козырей: никому в администрации Фэйблтауна Синяя Борода не нравился, но его смерть понравилась бы всем еще меньше. Скрюченный Человечек не из тех, кто ставит месть выше здравого смысла, пусть даже речь скорее о разбитом сердце, чем о расторгнутой сделке.

* * *

Тролля они поймали в октябре у фермы – у Скрюченного Человечка были глаза и уши повсюду, зверям тоже требовались его услуги: администрация Фэйблтауна обеспечивала их всем необходимым, но никто не будет довольствоваться лишь «необходимым», когда знает, что может получить больше. Звери закладывали себя и друг друга за сущие мелочи: блок сигарет, ящик пива, пачка чипсов, пара марок ЛСД – чем меньше ты похож на человека, тем меньше стоит твоя душа.   
И один из его информаторов, кажется, какой-то старый индюк, дни напролет дремавший под насестом в одном сарае с Матушкой-Гусыней – он видел незнакомцев, выходивших из-за холмов, рассказал о них полевке-плясунье, а та добралась до мясника. Индюк мог бы все рассказать и кузнецу, но тогда бы не получил награды.   
Джерсийский Дьявол оставил на неделю ломбард под присмотром Джека, а сам отправился на ферму – и сумел выследить хромого тролля.  
Скрюченный Человечек редко участвовал в облавах сам, разве что кто-нибудь просил об одолжении, но эта история могла дорого ему стоить, к тому же, хотя обычно он не интересовался происходящем на ферме, его вотчиной были улицы города, задворки баров, но Синяя Борода сказал, что в дела на ферме стоит вмешаться – и Скрюченный Человечек последовал его совету. Он сам спросил, может ли Синяя Борода заменить его: отправиться к холмам, чуть севернее фермы, выяснить, можно ли закрыть прореху, а потом – проследить, чтобы близнецы не убили того, кто ей пользовался.   
Синяя Борода, разумеется, не смог отказаться: ему тоже больше по вкусу были городские дела, но всегда приятно внести в жизнь немного разнообразия. К тому же прорехи между мирами были для него вопросом чести. Эта прореха никому не была нужна, но рассказать о ней администрации было бы ошибкой: да, колдуньи с тринадцатого этажа легко нашли бы тех, кто выследил тролля и решил прикрыть его бизнес. Скрюченный Человечек по-прежнему предпочитал оставаться в тени, и Синяя Борода поддерживал его в этом.   
Он опасался, что Скрюченный Человечек захочет прибрать прореху к рукам – но тот сам понимал, насколько рискованно водить непрошенных гостей прямо под носом у кузнеца. От этого прохода нужно было избавиться как можно скорее.  
Поэтому они поступили так, как поступили бы обычные люди из этого мира – обрушили пещеру с помощью взрывчатки – близнецам потребовалась всего пара часов на то, чтобы все сделать; прореха осталась, но теперь она вела в тупик, из которого сумел бы выбраться разве что чертовски сильный колдун – не кто-то из тех, кому в путешествии между мирами понадобилась бы помощь проводника.   
И после этого оставалось только разобраться с троллем – и его Джерсийский Дьявол подстерег у дороги, прыгнул ему на голову с дерева, когда тот вышел из своего пикапа. Кажется, Джерсийский Дьявол был не прочь убить его на месте, но Синяя Борода поехал вместе с ним и близнецами специально, чтобы не допустить этого. Дело не только в желании оказать Скрюченному Человечку пару услуг на прощанье. Никогда не знаешь, где удастся найти нового союзника, поэтому упускать шанс не стоит.  
Джерсийский Дьявол отволок тролля подальше от дороги, притиснул к дереву, не давая вырваться. Близнецы стояли чуть поодаль, как всегда – готовые броситься на добычу псы, голодные, злые псы, которых способно удержать только слово хозяина.   
– У тебя есть выбор: или мы убьем тебя, или ты навсегда забудешь об этом месте, и больше никогда не станешь открывать прорехи, – Синяя Борода кивнул Джерсийскому Дьяволу и тот ударил тролля в живот со всей силы.  
Тролль разразился бранью на своем родном языке, а потом сплюнул под ноги.   
– Я живу на той стороне. Бабкиным кольцом открыл эту сраную дыру, думал, немного подзаработать.   
– Теперь ты живешь здесь. Уверен, найти себе место сумеешь. Кого ты протащил через эту дырку? – Синяя Борода подступил на шаг ближе, вытаскивая из кармана перочинный нож – пока что он угрожал, а не обещал; тролли не слишком боятся стальных лезвий, но все же едва ли понадобится пускать его в ход.   
Синяя Борода мог бы взять с собой саквояж, в котором хранил пыточные инструменты – лезвия, иглы, крючья – но не посчитал это необходимым: участия Джерсийского Дьявола было вполне достаточно.   
– Да до черта разной швали. Дней десять назад – пару фавнов и дриаду, весной – еще фавнов, и гоблинов, и пару птиц, и еще какого-то мужика с бородой, вы, люди, все на одну рожу.   
Джерсийский Дьявол ударил его под дых, и тролль выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух.   
– А кого ты привез на этот раз?   
– Одну девку, – выплюнул тролль. – Не знаю, кто она такая, имени не спрашивал. Да мне и насрать, лишь бы платили.   
Синяя Борода улыбнулся.   
– Хорошо. Расскажи, где можно ее найти, и сможешь идти, куда хочешь.  
Тролль оскалился, как будто хотел спросить, куда ему, черт побери, теперь идти и зачем; может быть, там, на родных землях, у него кто-то остался – семья, или любовь, или, может быть, дожидающиеся перемещения через прореху какие-нибудь гномы, феи или звери, готовые отдать последнее за возможность уйти с захваченных врагом земель.   
– Она сказала, что двинет в Бронкс, спрашивала, не знаю ли я кого-нибудь, кто сдает там хату.   
– А ты кого-нибудь знаешь?  
– Кое-кого знаю, – кивнул тролль. – На Уоллес живет один ощипанный полудурок. Цыпленок-Половинка, слышал о таком? Этот парень перебивается с пшена на дерьмо, а чар ему нужна просто прорва, побольше, чем мне, так что он точно не откажется сдать угол симпатичной девчонке.   
Скрюченный Человечек мог бы приказать близнецам пристрелить этого убогого сукина сына на месте – но он крайне редко прибегал к убийствам, зная, что любой до смерти запуганный ублюдок – а особенно такой изворотливый – будет намного полезнее, чем мертвый. С мертвого нельзя получить ни цента, к тому же смерть, о которой все знают – это рискованно, а смерть, о которой не знает никто – бесполезна.  
Синяя Борода был согласен со Скрюченным Человечком.   
– Отпусти его, – кивнул он Джерсийскому Дьяволу, – пусть проваливает.   
Тот кивнул и, напоследок съездив троллю по морде, отступил на пару шагов.  
– Ну что, отправляемся на Манхэттен, ловить сбежавшую красотку?   
– Определенно не сегодня.   
И определенно не в такой компании. Красотка она или нет, но с женщиной Синяя Борода предпочел бы поздороваться лично, без сопровождения, в особенности – такого, как близнецы и Джерсийский Дьявол.

* * *

Найти девушку оказалось не так уж и трудно: на Манхэттене жило не слишком много зверей, а тролль не наврал – у Цыпленка-Половинки действительно нашлось место для прекрасной незнакомки, бежавшей с родных земель.   
Ее звали Златовласка – возможно, никто не сказал бы, что она милее всех на свете, но мало быть просто красивой или умной, чтобы разбивать чужие сердца, подчинять себе чужие жизни или души, если только это не одно и то же. Златовласка умела взять за яйца любого, кому хоть немного нравились женщины, Синяя Борода чувствовал это так же ясно, как и то, что ее несложно будет пригласить сыграть вместе, она любила приключения, не раз ела из чужой миски, сидела на чужом стуле, ночевала в чужой постели.  
Они как-то уже встречались – давно, на родных землях: она искала место, где можно было спокойно укрыться от гнавшейся за ней нарнийской полиции, а Синяя Борода тогда не упускал из виду ни одной появлявшейся в окрестностях замка симпатичной особы – не всякая красавица годилась в невесты, но помимо брака существовали и другие развлечения. К тому же Синяя Борода заинтересовался шлейфом тянувшихся за Златовлаской слухов: поговаривали, она до крайности любила мужчин – но не деревенских парней или солдат, нет, слухи были куда более скабрезные: мол, Златовласка знается с фавнами и сатирами, живущими в лесу, а может быть, даже с говорящими зверями. Синяя Борода не мог не заинтересоваться подобной особой и, нарядившись обычным горожанином, направился туда, где она поселилась.   
Златовласка не была равнодушна и к человеческим мужчинам – она заигрывала с мясником, чтобы получить от него обрезки и жилы, которые потом уносила в лес, она показала грудь молочнику, чтобы тот принес ей чуть заплесневевший сыр, который Златовласка тоже отнесла в лес – зверям или сатирам, Синяя Борода не стал следовать за ней, чтобы узнать.   
Вместо этого он встретил Златовласку на постоялом дворе, где она ночевала, и заговорил с ней, как с обычной крестьянской дочерью, перебравшейся в город из деревни, чтобы стать прислугой, или, если повезет меньше, уличной девкой. Он предложил ей вина, потом денег и даже серебряное кольцо, если она согласится немедленно подняться в его комнату – в ответ Златовласка рассмеялась, и сказала, что негоже лорду искать себе женщину в таком месте, а потом ушла. Он мог бы последовать за ней, но тогда Синяя Борода не посчитал ее достаточно интересной: слишком свободолюбивая, слишком умная, не та, с кем ему было бы интересно завести интрижку – он всегда предпочитал тех, кого легко было запугать или купить. Охота на Златовласку обещала быть слишком сложной.   
И вот теперь она снова стояла перед ним – прекрасная вечно молодая женщина, скромно одетая распутница, она напоминала Синему Бороде его самого намного больше, чем Скрюченный Человечек. И она могла бы стать куда более интересным союзником.   
Синяя Борода надеялся, что Златовласка согласится ему подыграть.   
– Я могу рассказать о тебе и заодно об этом несчастном цыпленке Скрюченному Человечку. А он едва ли захочет отпустить вас обоих на свободу, не взяв никакой платы.  
– Но если бы ты хотел, то уже бы рассказал, верно?   
– Верно. Мне нужна небольшая помощь, которую может оказать женщина вроде тебя, свободная от лишних оков морали и достаточно умная, чтобы не допустить какую-нибудь глупую ошибку. Когда мы встречались в прошлый раз, ты была именно такой, Златовласка.   
Она молча пожала плечами. Едва ли она помнила его, прошло слишком много времени. Некоторые способны десятилетиями помнить каждого, с кем имели дело, но некоторые – легко забывают всех, и мужчин, и женщин, едва только закрывается дверь спальни.   
– Мне нужен друг, который сможет развязать один язык и показать другим, что именно под этим языком прячется.  
– И если я не захочу развязывать языки, ты приставишь мне нож к горлу и потащишь туда, где мне совсем не понравится, я угадала?   
Синяя Борода кивнул. Чем быстрее он перейдет к сути разговора, тем лучше.   
– Есть одна женщина, Кровавая Мэри, и я был бы очень признателен тебе, если бы согласилась сблизиться с ней.   
– Извини, но женщины – не моя партия. Даже ради такого красавчика как ты, я не собираюсь отступать от своих правил, – Златовласка повела плечами. Она не заигрывала с ним, скорее просто показывала себя, как товар: купить легко, но расплачиваться придется долго.   
Синяя Борода хорошо знал таких женщин, и предпочитал не иметь с ними дела – они слишком легко соблазняли мужчин и не ради любовных удовольствий или обычных подарков, они впивались в жертву и не отпускали до тех пор, пока не получали все, чего хотели.   
– Что ж, нет так нет. А как насчет мужчины, который без чар выглядит как полуразложившийся олень, вставший на задние лапы?   
– Вендиго? Возможно, – улыбнулась она, отпивая из бокала, и это было самое легкое согласие из всех, что Синяя Борода получал за всю жизнь. – Это даже интригует. Я слышала о них, но никогда не встречала.  
– Этот держит ломбард. «Удачный залог». Там принимают любые вещи – волшебные и обычные, из этого мира или из нашего.  
– Интересно. Уверена, у меня есть, что туда отнести.  
– Захвати вот это, – Синяя Борода вытащил из кармана небольшую музыкальную шкатулку, зачарованную, способную впитать каждый раздающийся рядом звук. – Прикажи ей, и она сохранит все слова, которые будут сказаны рядом с ней. Я хочу знать, что Джерсийский Дьявол расскажет о Скрюченном Человечке.   
Златовласка с коротким кивком забрала у него шкатулку и взвесила ее на ладони.  
– Что, если я решу рассказать Джерсийскому Дьяволу о твоем предложении? Или попрошу его отвести меня к Скрюченному Человечку и поговорю с ним?   
Синяя Борода пожал плечами:   
– Как здесь принято говорить, это – свободная страна. Но я не думаю, что он поверит тебе больше, чем мне, и я не думаю, что союз с ним будет выгоднее союза со мной.   
– И он, наверное, не такой симпатичный как ты, верно? Едва ли красавчика назовут «Скрюченным Человечком».   
– Верно. К тому же, насколько мне известно, он не интересуется женским обществом.   
Златовласка явно собиралась начать какую-то свою игру, но пока что Синяя Борода не видел смысла пытаться посадить ее на цепь: она могла оказаться ценным союзником или забавным новым партнером, заменой Скрюченному Человечку, возможно, даже более интересной. Впрочем, это будет уже позже, сначала нужно завершить одну игру и лишь потом начинать новую,  
Чудовищная тварь или нет, Джерсийский Дьявол был всего лишь еще одним мужиком, которого Златовласка вполне могла заставить упасть на пол и повернуться брюхом кверху, как щенка, который хочет показать свое расположение. Скрюченный Человечек держал за горло каждого из своих людей, но Златовласка вполне могла отдавить ему пальцы, поставив каблук Джерсийскому Дьяволу на шею.  
Осталось только подождать, пока Златовласка доберется до него.

* * *

Это дело было мелким, едва заслуживающим внимания: одна из девчонок Джорджи утащила у одного из клиентов какую-то ценную побрякушку – не то кольцо, когда-то считавшееся волшебным, не то фамильный браслет.   
Скрюченный Человечек давно собирался поговорить с Джорджи о девочках: те позволяли себе в последнее время слишком много, могли в любой момент выйти из-под контроля, а это бы все испортило – среди заходивших в «Пудинг и пирог» были не только конченные неудачники, копившие на каждую ночь с шлюхой по несколько месяцев. Икабод Крейн значил слишком много, чтобы можно было позволить себе испортить с ним отношения. 

* * *

Она не пыталась выйти на связь с ним, но Синяя Борода наблюдал за ней с помощью волшебного яблока, когда-то полученного от одной колдуньи в обмен на пару говорящих птиц – яблоко, катавшееся по золотому блюду, было не так надежно, как зеркало, стоявшее в кабинете Крейна, но, если хорошо сосредоточиться, можно было увидеть того, кто тебе нужен. И Синяя Борода видел: Златовласка нашла Джерсийского Дьявола и смогла найти с ним общий язык.   
Синяя Борода не напрасно сделал на нее ставку.  
Она не была единственным его планом, он заранее просчитал несколько путей отступления – у него были верные слуги, были друзья, и даже если бы узнавший правду Скрюченный Человечек решился развязать войну, Синяя Борода смог бы выйти из нее победителем – но Златовласка не стала его обманывать.   
Синяя Борода снова наведался к Цыпленку-Половинке спустя три недели, и Златовласка его уже ждала – одетая в скромное серое платье она все равно выглядела коварной соблазнительницей, потому, что хотела ей выглядеть. Она знала, чего Синяя Борода от нее хотел, и старалась соответствовать ожиданиям, как он сам когда-то старался соответствовать ожиданиям Скрюченного Человечка. Истории повторяются, снова и снова, для сказаний это справедливо в той же степени, что и для обычных людей, а, может быть, даже в большей, ведь они сами – и есть истории.   
– Мой тебе подарок, – Златовласка протянула ему шкатулку, и Синяя Борода повернул ее крышку, приводя в движение скрытый магический механизм, поворачивавший восковой валик. Шкатулка ожила, вспыхнув оранжевым светом, и голос вылез из нее наружу, как крыса из темной норы:   
– Ты – первая, кто захотел трахнуться со мной без чар, малышка. И, поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь, я – настоящий зверь, когда дело доходит до дамочек. Думаю, ты и сама чувствуешь.   
Это был голос Джерсийского Дьявола, Синяя Борода узнал его сразу же: интонации, смешки, его нью-йоркский говор.   
– Вперед, – скомандовала Златовласка и камень на крышке шкатулки вспыхнул на секунду оранжевым светом. Джерсийский Дьявол замолчал на пару секунд, а потом продолжил:   
– Шеф знает, что делать с такими ублюдками, сам, конечно же, рук не пачкает, для этого есть я и близнецы, можешь поверить, они хоть и пустоголовые, но кровь пускать умеют. Хотя я, конечно, надежнее, и если дело серьезное, Скрюченный Человечек скорее натравит на добычу меня.   
– Остановись, – приказала Златовласка, и, снова вспыхнув оранжевым, шкатулка замолчала.   
– Прекрасно, – Синяя Борода поднял шкатулку и, приоткрыв ее, приложил к своей, так, чтобы звуки, сохраненные одной, перетекли в другую, заполнили ее до краев.   
Эти шкатулки были частью приданного его второй жены – она просила его нашептать в эту шкатулку самые нежные слова, которые только придут ему в голову, и Синяя Борода, разумеется, исполнил ее просьбу. А потом, когда пришла пора с ней расстаться, он снова раскрыл свою шкатулку и сохранил в ней предсмертные крики жены. Он слушал их снова и снова, до тех пор, пока они ему не надоели.   
– Между прочим, этот Джерсийский Дьявол – славный парень, – улыбнулась Златовласка, – в моем стиле: немного грубоват, не слишком умен, зато сильный и не решен шарма, и он знает, как угодить женщине. Жаль, боюсь, после этого всего он не захочет со мной больше видеться.   
Она повела плечами – ей явно нравилось так делать, она умела и любила очаровывать других, неудивительно, что Джерсийский Дьявол попался как мальчишка; Синяя Борода знал парней вроде него, поэтому и был уверен с самого начала: план сработает. Теперь оставалась вторая часть плана: открыть Скрюченному Человечку все карты и услышать его ответ.   
– Надеюсь, тебе понравилось.   
– Мало кто ценит подобные своевременные подарки больше, чем я, – кивнул Синяя Борода, думая о том подарке, который когда-то сделал ему Скрюченный Человечек, думая о мертвом гноме и кей-паравельских перстнях, которыми когда-то одна дриада заплатила ему за то, что он всего лишь протянул ей руку, помог уйти с родных земель. Все связано, и все пойманы в одну паутину, из которой нельзя выпутаться по-настоящему.

* * *

Ему оставалось лишь довести до завершения эту историю – немного увлекательную, немного пикантную, но с каждым днем все более и более утомительную.   
Он выбрал для прощания обычный вечер: в церкви почти никого – только малыш Тимми сидит под дверью и близнецы наперебой рассказывают о том, сколько им удалось выбить денег за прошедший месяц из всех, кто предпочитает заплатить, а не трястись от страха, ожидая, пока Труляля вышибет дверь их квартиры или Трулюлю разобьет все витрины в их лавке.   
Синяя Борода не стал ждать более подходящего момента. Едва ли разговор наедине оказался бы легче, к тому же близнецы все же были свидетелями, зрителями, очевидцами его победы, пусть и не самыми лучшими.   
– Когда-то мы оба, в большей или меньшей степени, выиграли от того, что я пришел к тебе, согласился начать игру в четыре руки, – Синяя Борода смотрел Скрюченному Человечку прямо в глаза, видел, как на их дне зарождается гнев, холодный тихий гнев того, кто привык, что за него убивают другие, – но теперь я хочу уйти, и, надеюсь, ты достаточно умен, чтобы понять: пришла пора расстаться.   
– Я уже говорил: ты не можешь уйти. Никто не уходит.  
– Тебе стоит говорить не со мной. Спроси Джерсийского Дьявола о Златовласке – ты с ней не встречался, ее привел сюда тот тролль, которого мы поймали на ферме, но это не так уж и важно. Важно другое: она – одна из тех женщин, ради которых большинство мужчин может предать любые клятвы. Ему стоило бы держать язык за зубами получше, но теперь уже поздно что-либо менять.  
– Буду крайне признателен, если хотя бы раз в жизни ты скажешь прямо, что имеешь ввиду.   
– О, разумеется. Чем быстрее мы закончим с этим разговором, тем лучше, я полагаю.   
Он поставил на стол перед Скрюченным Человечком шкатулку и легко надавил на крышку так, чтобы та раскрылась, и оранжевое сияние едва не обожгло его руки.  
Голос Джерсийского Дьявола звонко разнесся по церкви, как будто та только и ждала его – вместо ангельского хора, вместо проповедей и песнопений. Когда-то Синяя Борода слышал, что правда – самая прекрасная из всех молитв. Может быть, это так.  
Скрюченный Человечек слушал молча. Он медленно поднялся с места, когда Джерсийский Дьявол заговорил о нем, и Синяя Борода подумал, что тот захочет захлопнуть шкатулку или даже бросить ее в стену, но Скрюченный Человечек стоял неподвижно, обеими руками сжимая трость.  
– Златовласка записала все его слова, и, разумеется, это не единственная копия. У меня много музыкальных шкатулок, любую из которых я всегда могу подарить шерифу – а если не смогу я, то сможет Златовласка, она любит делать подарки мужчинам.   
– И ты думаешь, что я не смогу приказать братьям ее найти и позаботиться о том, чтобы ее волшебная шкатулка молчала?   
– Сможешь, – Синяя Борода улыбнулся, в точности как в тот вечер, в «Белой кошке», – рано или поздно, но скорее поздно, чем рано, Златовласка умеет прятаться, я знаю. Если со мной что-то случится, она исчезнет. И, куда бы она ни исчезла, оттуда ей удастся связаться с шерифом. Ты можешь представить себе, насколько изворотливы те, кому удалось бежать с родных земель.   
Это не был блеф. В таких разговорах Синяя Борода всегда играл наверняка, и Скрюченный Человечек не мог этого не знать.  
– К тому же, – добавил он, – я не думаю, что ты станешь убивать меня. Возможно, если бы я попытался тебе помешать, или если бы захотел забрать что-то тебе принадлежащее – тогда, возможно, ты пошел бы на это. Но я хочу всего лишь уйти и даже не потребую процентов за то, что ты получил с Барсука, или даже Икабода Крейна – пусть они остаются ответным подарком, в обмен на того гнома. И все проведенное нами вместе время, конечно. Ты был неплохим спутником, просто надоел мне. Так иногда бывает, смирись.   
– И почему я должен верить, что ты не придешь к Волку и не бросишь ему на стол все, что знаешь обо мне?   
– Хотя бы потому, что я даю тебе слово. К тому же, согласись: я слишком многое видел, а кое в чем из твоих игр и сам принимал участие, едва ли я смогу скормить тебя шерифу и не попасться самому ему на зуб. Я, разумеется, всегда готов на опасную игру, но есть разница между опасной игрой и откровенным безумием.   
Скрюченный Человечек молчал, стиснув челюсти. По левой стороне его лица на секунду пробежала судорога, исказившая его еще сильнее, оттянутое веко вздрогнуло и глаз точно выступил из глазницы сильнее, готовый выкатиться наружу, как у трупа, все жилы которого сгнили.  
– Если ты планируешь оплакивать свое разбитое сердце прямо здесь, то, думаю, мне лучше уйти, – Синяя Борода улыбнулся и отступил на пару шагов.   
Он спокойно произнес эти слова, глядя Скрюченному Человечку в лицо, и тот отступил на шаг, стиснул челюсти, а потом на секунду отвел взгляд, но тут же снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Он сложил карты на стол спокойно, сохраняя достоинство, признавая ничью, а не поражение.   
Близнецы придвинулись к нему, один – кажется, Труляля, хотя он так и не научился их различать – вытащил из кобуры пистолет, но Скрюченный Человечек распрямился, и, молча подняв руку, приказал им отступить. Он явно чувствовал, что проиграл эту битву, а вместе с ней и всю войну – если только эта война действительно существовала.   
– Что же, если наш разговор закончен, то, полагаю, я могу откланяться.   
Скрюченный Человечек кивнул с мрачной улыбкой, стискивая свою трость так сильно, как будто пытается разломать ее – но потом расслабил ладонь. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, неприятным, пронизывающим взглядом, как будто это не он вынужден был сдать игру на собственном поле.   
– «Ползи как червь», – пробормотал он, опустив голову.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– «Ползи как червь», – повторил Скрюченный Человечек. – Так когда-то сказал мне один человек, похожий на тебя. Больше я ни разу не слышал от него ни слова, однажды он подавился собственным языком.  
Эта фраза не напоминала ни угрозу, ни хотя бы пустой блеф, и в ней звучало определенно больше печали, чем гнева. Что ж, именно на это Синяя Борода и рассчитывал: Скрюченный Человечек был слишком разумен для вспышек гнева.   
Синяя Борода коротко поклонился ему на прощанье, вложив в этот поклон всю свою галантность – в конце концов, Скрюченный Человечек заслуживал учтивого прощания – и ушел. Он выиграл, и никто не стал бы оспаривать эту победу. 

* * *

Там, где заканчивается одна история, неизбежно начинается следующая, сказки растут друг на друге, питаются друг другом и зачинают друг друга. Синяя Борода ушел, Скрюченный Человечек не стал смотреть ему вслед, но не стал и вычеркивать его имени из своих записных книжек.   
Прекрасному Принцу по-прежнему были нужны деньги, а Скрюченный Человечек всегда готов их предоставить – в обмен на услуги, разумеется, исключений быть не может. Каждый платит так, как умеет, чем может, одни получают монету в обмен на поцелуй, другие – налив яда в чужой бокал, третьи – отдав свою душу. Прекрасный Принц был согласен на любую плату: такие как он легко тратят деньги и не умеют обходится без них, они продадут что угодно, только бы снова почувствовать в карманах тяжесть монет, на которые можно купить что угодно, даже настоящую любовь, если только знать, где их потратить.  
Скрюченный Человечек всегда любил таких людей – их легко заставить делать даже самую грязную работу, они никогда не будут сопротивляться или спорить, выпьют любые помои, улыбнутся и попросят еще, если только на дне корыта из будет ожидать жемчужина.   
Теперь Синяя Борода уже не стоял на пути этой сделки, а значит ее можно было считать заключенной, к радости обеих сторон. Скрюченный Человечек ни разу не встречался с Прекрасным Принцем лично, но знал, что он нем рассказывали другие, и был склонен верить слухам, которые говорили, что тот – отменный подонок, тщеславный и самовлюбленный как целая стая павлинов, но не глупый, к тому же – прекрасный фехтовальщик, а значит от него можно было получить что-то получше перевозки посылок, выбивания старых долгов или даже пересказа правдивых историй о Белоснежке, наверняка стоящих немало и способных принести еще больше.  
Но Белоснежка вполне могла подождать – тем более, пока что она не вмешивалась в дела Скрюченного Человечка, а он умел уважать покой тех, кто уважал его собственный покой.   
Синяя Борода должен был получить по заслугам, за все, что он сделал. Каждому поступку положена достойная плата: поцелуй за спасение, титул за подвиг, острый клинок в спину – за грязное предательство.  
Скрюченный Человечек никогда не стал бы мстить за себя – тот, кто не умеет переступать через личные обиды, чтобы идти дальше, неспособен вести дела, его дом построен на зыбком песке, и монеты в их руках могут превратиться в глиняные черепки, крошащиеся от каждого прикосновения; к тому же разбитое сердце – не то, что стоит расплаты, такую боль легко затереть парой удачных сделок. Но Синяя Борода отказался не от самого Скрюченного Человечка, не от его любви или дружбы, а от доли в бизнесе, он укусил руку, кормившую его, и заслуживал наказания. Убить его – это слишком сложно, слишком грязно, к тому же такие дела всегда привлекают чересчур много внимания, а Скрюченный Человечек не собирался ставить на дыбы весь офис шерифа и связываться с чертовым Волком.   
Но Прекрасный Принц мог сыграть ключевую роль в наказании не хуже смерти: сначала ему предстояло забрать то, что принадлежало самому Синему Бороде, то, что он с таким усердием протащил в этот мир, а потом, с помощью Скрюченного Человечка, разумеется, Прекрасный Принц сделает то, чего Синяя Борода так и не смог добиться за все прожитые здесь годы: займет место короля.   
Каждый получит по заслугам, насколько это возможно. Это – правило бизнеса.  
Что же касается Джерсийского Дьявола, то, разумеется, Скрюченный Человечек мог бы избавиться от него – но не посчитал это необходимым. Тот был хорошим убийцей, не бестолковым выродком, вроде близнецов, не жестоким психопатом вроде Кровавой Мэри. Возможно, позже, после того, как удастся найти ему замену, Скрюченный Человечек подумает о том, чтобы избавиться от Джерсийского Дьявола – но для этого найдется время потом.   
Сейчас же Скрюченного Человечка ожидали другие дела, ему нужно было связаться с Прекрасным Принцем, а еще – поговорить с Джорджи о его девочках. Много дел. Достаточно, чтобы забыть о чем угодно и о ком угодно. 

4\. Эпилог

Скрюченный Человечек не один месяц хотел привести на эти земли Прекрасного Принца, и сделал это – как только Синяя Борода ушел. Было что-то чертовски ироничное в том, что к тому дню, в который Прекрасный Принц все же добрался до Фэйблтауна, самого Скрюченного Человечка уже не было в живых – шериф до него все же добрался, не то из-за недоумка Крея, не то из-за того, что Джорджи так и не научился держать в узде своих шлюх.   
Прекрасному Принцу не пришлось даже платить за услуги – что ж, вертлявым подонкам всегда везет.   
Когда Прекрасный Принц сбил его с ног, Синяя Борода успел подумать о том, что вот так и должны заканчиваться сказки для тех, кого обычные люди считают «злыми».   
Сплюнув кровь на паркет, Синяя Борода зашелся в кашле. Здесь, именно на этом месте, он убивал своих жен: тащил Вайолет за волосы, и ее выскочившие из ночной сорочки груди болтались, как куски бесполезного мяса с уродливыми буграми огромных сосков, он заломил руки Нарциссе и она обмочилась, не то от боли, не то от страха, и Синяя Борода заставил ее убрать за собой, прежде, чем убил, он настиг здесь пытавшуюся убежать Роуз, вонзил нож ей в спину, она закричала, попыталась дотянуться до рукоятки, и, тогда, набросившись сзади, Синяя Борода сломал ей шею.   
Прекрасный Принц всего лишь разбивал сердца своим возлюбленным, Синяя Борода забирал жизни.   
Смерть связала толстой веревкой его руки и ноги, Синяя Борода больше не мог подняться. Он упал ничком, размазав собственную кровь, и, чувствуя ее запах – совсем не похожий на запах крови его жертв – вдруг вспомнил Скрюченного Человечка и их разговоры, о делах и не только.  
Они оба бросили семена в эту безжалостную землю, но урожай не оправдал возложенных на него надежд, в конце концов, им удалось вырастить лишь горькие сорняки, все их выигрышные билеты оказались фальшивками, пусть даже платить за них пришлось настоящими преступлениями; Синяя Борода думал, что ему удалось победить, а Скрюченный Человечек проиграл – но, в конце концов, кому-то повезло больше, кому-то меньше, но оба они оказались в дураках, оба пошли под нож ради чужого дешевого благополучия и пустых улыбок. Сколько бы ловушек ты ни ставил, все равно одна из них тебя подведет, и ты окажешься в чужой западне.   
Синяя Борода полз по полу, извиваясь, как червь, давясь надеждой на то, что обычные люди еще помнят его сказку, а Смерть следовала за ним, спокойная и бесстрастная.  
Прекрасный Принц склонился ближе и вогнал узкое лезвие в основание его шеи. Синяя Борода почти не почувствовал боли, только что-то похожее на падение – как будто кто-то бросил его в Колодец. Синяя Борода умирал и раньше, но это всегда было легко, он проскальзывал сквозь смерть, чтобы снова вернуться в мир живых, а теперь все было иначе. Смерть была липкой, как кровь, она затекала ему в рот, в нос, омывала ноги, давила на грудь и живот. Синяя Борода проваливался в нее все глубже и глубже с каждой секундой до тех пор, пока окончательно не потерял счет времени.   
Потом он почувствовал – и увидел – темноту. Он думал, что там его будет ждать Скрюченный Человечек, разорванный на куски Волком – Синяя Борода видел, как тот это сделал: грубая, звериная работа, никакого изящества, ни капли упоения убийством, только мясо и сломанные кости, и капающая на пол кровь, уродливое убийство. Но темнота оказалась пустой. Там не было ничего и никого. Она раскрыла свои объятья, как верная жена, дождавшаяся возвращения мужа – Синяя Борода отдался ей, и она подхватила его, унося прочь.


End file.
